


白色巨塔

by joditheirrelevant



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Fluff, Hurt Lisa, Lisa has a very dark past, Lisa is broken and Jennie is the cure, Lisa’s bottom bite me, Smut, graphic depiction of violence, jenlisa, 写着写着发现写得真不错啊我真是个小天才, 我的文里没有恋爱脑, 本来只想写甜甜的恋爱但是现在竟然写出了这么多剧情, 真傻, 科幻, 美剧向, 赛博朋克
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joditheirrelevant/pseuds/joditheirrelevant
Summary: 构思了很久决定还是要写成正剧向，所以没有太多甜甜的恋爱日常。欢迎留言跟我讨论角色和剧情呀，你们的回复是我码字的动力！
Relationships: Jenlisa - Relationship, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 简中同人不易，捧个人场吧：(

Chapter 1  
Lisa是被饿醒的。她半起身看了看床头的钟，已经上午十点了。今天没有任务，所以塔和圣所都没有烦她，他们有别的事要忙——今天将有一批向导会被送到圣所。

Lisa起身戴上耳机，将扬声器里的白噪音切换成耳机播放。她起来匆匆洗漱了一下，一路快步到了圣所的食堂。智秀和彩英已经先到了，在食堂靠墙的卡座边给她留了座位，示意她过去坐下。

“打起精神啊，年轻人。”哨兵智秀说道。  
“是呢，听说今天有新的一批向导，幸运的话没准能配对成功呢。”向导彩英嘴里塞满了土豆泥，含糊不清地对Lisa说。  
“啊，我觉得当独狼挺好，出任务不用顾着顾那的，再说现在的向导素很好用。”Lisa从裤兜里掏出一小管小白片，在智秀和彩英眼前晃了晃。

“你知道，有些是向导素不能给你的。”智秀的表情突然严肃了起来。  
“比如性爱？” Lisa挑眉看着面前的一对。  
“比如，你在发狂边缘的时候，需要一个强大的向导把你引到回来。”彩英和智秀没觉得害羞，继续说道，“我们都知道，你的最近又提高了向导素的剂量。而这些小白片最终会失去作用。无论她们提纯做得多好。

Lisa没说话，继续吃她面前的脊骨土豆汤。  
她在圣所接受培训已经四年了，“天才哨兵”，这是老师们对她的评价。她训练了不到一年就已经单独出任务了，那年她才18岁。她出色地完成了很多任务，但迟迟找不到可以结合的向导。 那些向导们的力量Lisa来说根本不够，都不如高纯度的向导素小白片；难得有几个很强的向导，也都很遗憾地结合失败。

“呐，Lisa，听说今天的向导有几个非常强的，没准能配对成功呢。”彩英终于解决完了眼前的沙拉、土豆泥、牛排，拿起托盘站起来。“我们下午要去公会一趟，有几个赏金任务。回见。”

Lisa和智秀、彩英道了别，两三口解决了剩下的土豆汤。

“Lisa M请到圣所结合室。”广播突然响起来。播了两遍。Lisa不是很意外，经过了彩英和智秀的一番预告，她已经预见到休息日会泡汤了。她叹了口气，坐电梯上34楼的结合室。

眼前的场景和以往的不太一样。结合室里今天有两个配对人。一个是Lisa的教练杨，一个严肃的亚裔中年男人，另一个是位她没见过的女士，身高大概五英尺八英寸，皮肤白皙，棕色卷发。“让我先介绍一下。这位是Groves小姐，是总部的配对人。”杨见到爱徒，笑呵呵地说道。“这是我手下的得力干将，Lisa。22岁。” 高个子小姐露出十分亲切的笑容：“早有耳闻。如果我没记错的话，你是泰国人？” Lisa点点头。“啊，我十年前去曼谷执行过任务，那里的鸡肉串真好吃，还有冬阴功汤。”Lisa只能笑笑，她从14岁被塔救出来之后就没再回国泰国了，而在她被解救之前，也不曾享受过普通泰国人正常的三餐。“啊，就让我们赶快开始吧。”结合室的另一扇门打开了，一个小巧的亚裔女性走了出来。她非常漂亮，比Lisa矮大概一寸半，扎着马尾，长着像猫一样的眼睛。 

“Kim小姐，请你自我介绍一下。”高个子配对人对女孩说。  
“嘿。我叫珍妮，金珍妮。”  
“Lalisa Manoban。叫我Lisa就可以。”   
Lisa突然感受到一种从未有过的平静。整天环绕在她耳边的各种噪音突然都消失了，那种隐藏在心里的烦躁都被平息了。但她还可以听到杨的声音：“怎么样Lisa？我把白噪音和降噪都关了。结合室交给你们，我们就不打扰了。”

杨和Groves女士都退出了结合室。结合室的一面墙打开，展示出更里面的一个房间。那个房间里只有一张床，房间向外喷出白色的雾气。

这个房间的冷空气让Lisa裸露的双臂起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。她回头看看这个叫珍妮的向导，她完全打开了自己的精神屏障，Lisa感到安稳。她觉得非常放松，站着都能睡着。

女孩终于说话了：“怎么样？有没有舒服一些？”  
“哇哦。不是夸张，我从来都没这么放松过。”Lisa忍不住说实话。  
“你今年多大了？我进圣所之前经常听说匹配给向导的哨兵通常会年纪大一些，可是你看上去很小。”  
“我今年22。”  
“我23。”女孩笑笑，向前一步，和Lisa只距离几英寸。“看来你得叫我姐姐了。”

Lisa的身上开始燥热起来。她的体内有一种冲动。她照做了，她吻了眼前的女孩。  
珍妮也热烈地吻着她作为回应，她们一边吻着，一边向床移动。她脱下Lisa的工装背心和裤子。Lisa也尝试着脱下她的衣服，但是被布料刮了一下。珍妮温柔地笑了笑，自己脱掉了所有的衣服。“对不起。我刚刚来到圣所，还没来得及换上合适的衣服……”Lisa没等珍妮说完，就重新吻上了她，全然顾不得被刮伤的左手。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
天才哨兵Lisa终于和向导配对成功了，这在圣所成为了爆炸性新闻。Lisa带着珍妮向上一层汇报，作为她的伴侣兼迎新负责人，她们一整天都在一起。现在只剩下最后的工作，那就是去塔注册。

不同于别的塔，“塔”就是Lisa所在塔的名字。“也许是当初建立塔的长老们太懒了。”Lisa的老师杨这样玩笑地说。事实上，Lisa觉得它叫“塔”最为合适了，因为它是所有塔中最高的，外形上真的就只是一座塔。它颜色全白，高耸入云——没人知道它到底有多高，据说有小孩子遥控无人机上去想一探究竟，但是最后无人机飞得太高，叶片差点被冻住；也没人知道塔为什么那么高。

她们也没见过塔的最高领袖。有传闻说他或者她已经隐退了，也有人说他/她还在塔里，只不过在最高层。塔的所有运行和决策都靠委员会投票得出，很难说到底谁是最后拍板决定的人。

Lisa此时和珍妮站在塔的大门口。她的精神体——一匹灰色郊狼，此刻在体外悠闲地散步，意外地和珍妮很亲近，珍妮在门口停下，它就贴着珍妮的脚边坐下。“它跟你还挺亲近。”精神体反映了哨兵的潜意识，这也让Lisa更加觉得安心。“我很擅长与狗狗相处。没离开家之前我有两只宠物狗……” “它不是狗。”Lisa感觉有点受到冒犯，“它是郊狼。”   
“我知道，但你看它多可爱啊。跟我的Kuma一样可爱。”珍妮俯身挠了挠郊狼的头。它眯着眼睛，看上去十分享受。  
“可以进去了吗？” 看见精神体出卖了自己，跟刚认识的陌生人如此亲近，Lisa叹了口气，用指纹刷开了塔的大门。珍妮玩味地看了一眼Lisa，先她一步走进去。

“塔”的运行十分高效。在这里的注册只需要站在设备前采集DNA、录入指纹和虹膜数据，再采集一点信息素就够了。“好了。” Lisa长舒一口气，“今天就算结束任务。我们回去吧。”

虽然上午的结合让Lisa得到了多年未有的释放和轻松，但是她独来独往惯了，不是很喜欢带着新人在圣所和塔来来回回，给别人介绍这个介绍那个。她觉得与人相处很累。她对珍妮有非常强烈的好感，她也承认她们之间有着难以控制的性吸引，但是在彼此了解之前，Lisa从内心里对这个突然闯入她生活的向导有些抵触。

特别是老师告诉她，配对成功的哨兵和向导必须要生活在一起。“塔”给她们分配了一套离圣所很近的房子，这座房子处于离塔、圣所和公会等距的中心，方便她们日常汇报和领取任务。由于最近一年和邻国的休战，来自“塔”的任务比较少，顶多是暗杀间谍什么的。于是去公会领取赏金任务是多数哨兵和向导打发时间的方法。

“不打算带我去公会看看？” 经过了珍妮的一番安抚，Lisa的精神体，包括Lisa本人，都觉得心情轻松了很多。Lisa召回了精神体。“改天吧，我有点累了。”Lisa实在是疲于社交，于是说出了这条不走心的理由。“好吧。”珍妮听上去有些失望。

“不过，嘿，我们可以回去收拾一下新住处。” Lisa提议。她觉得自己没来由的冷淡有些没礼貌。特别是在整天都处于珍妮的精神屏障下，得到了特别大舒缓的情况下。“你知道公会那些人的，一定会吵着让我们讲我们是怎么匹配上之类的，大惊小怪的。”“我了解。”珍妮温柔地表示同意。  
新住处是一栋具有亚洲建筑风格的房子。只有一层，占地面积也不算大。事实上，这里已经不需要谁再收拾任何东西，塔已经把一切都打理好了。Lisa看了一眼哨兵专用的静音室，表示满意。

她们分开洗澡，然后在客厅一起坐着看最新的世界战况。Lisa习惯性地打开白噪音。“你知道我可以帮你的，我的意思是，可以不用一只听着白噪音。” 珍妮整个人蜷缩在沙发上，对着Lisa。“不用麻烦了。今天已经辛苦你一天了，我已经习惯了。” Lisa看着珍妮。“你不说我也知道，你比一般哨兵的感官还要敏感。其实白噪音对你没什么用是不是？还有即使环境降噪到最大程度，但你还是觉得吵。” Lisa已经习惯了隐忍，这些她从来都没跟任何人说过。包括智秀和彩英。所以她有些纳闷她是怎么知道的。  
“你的精神体告诉我的。”  
“但还是不必了，突然没噪音我还不习惯呢。”珍妮关掉了白噪音，打开了自己的精神屏障。整个世界都安静了，只有电视在响。Lisa甚至听到了被屏障过滤后院子草丛里蟋蟀的声音。  
“谢谢你。”Lisa露出放松的神情。  
“不客气。我做这些其实不怎么费力气。”珍妮起身拉起Lisa，带她回到卧室。

她们并排平躺在床上。没有噪音的世界简直太安静了，Lisa有些昏昏欲睡。珍妮侧过身抚摸Lisa的脸。“你让我感觉离开家不是那么难过。我以为我会很想家。”“你怎么23岁才被送到圣所来？”Lisa说出了心中不解。  
“在我父母去世之前，他们试图用抑制剂把我藏起来。他们很有钱。后来他们被仇人杀死了，我们逐渐就没那么有钱，也就买不起抑制剂了。所以我就在这了。”

原来珍妮和自己一样，也是个孤儿。Lisa突然感觉好像也没必要那么戒备，和她共情起来。“对不起，让你说这么伤心的事儿。”Lisa握住珍妮的手，慢慢摩挲着。她的皮肤很软，像婴儿的一样。

“你呢？我听说你很小就来了圣所……”珍妮侧过头看Lisa，发现她已经睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 童年创伤，smut

Chapter 3  
“既然不听话，那就让她尝尝苦头。” Lisa被困在铁笼里，身上一丝不挂，手和脚上都被栓上沉重的镣铐。铁链跟她的胳膊一样粗。笼子外的男人拿着长柄的电棍，Lisa每动一下，就会受到电击。发号施令的肥胖男人坐在铁笼前，满意地看着笼中的小孩蜷缩在地上抽搐着。

负责执行惩罚的人或许觉得眼前的这一幕十分享受， 自作主张地加大了电压。一下，又一下……

Lisa从噩梦中醒来。直到今天，她还是会梦到关于童年的噩梦。刚刚惊醒的她平复着自己的呼吸，拿起床头的水喝了一口。  
“你还好吗？”Lisa刚刚醒来，还不习惯枕边有人，定定神，才想起来问话的人是她的新伴侣珍妮。  
“呃，嗯。做了个噩梦。”Lisa扶着额头，并没想进一步分享她的噩梦。而珍妮也没多问，只是挨着她侧身躺着，右手撑着头，用左手抚摸着Lisa的脸颊。

向导的精神力使Lisa的心跳逐渐恢复平稳。“经常这样吗？”珍妮用气音在Lisa耳边温柔地问。  
“还好，我从十几岁开始就是这样。”Lisa也侧过身子，面对着珍妮，“圣所帮我找了很多心理医生，试过催眠之类的。但是都没用。他们进入不了我的精神世界。”  
“所以你是想解决问题喽？”珍妮笑了，左手停在了哨兵的太阳穴上。  
“说不想解决是假的。”Lisa欲言又止，“不过我们先睡吧，明天去公会看看有没有赏金任务领。还有你想进行的社交活动呢。” Lisa还不想这么早敞开心扉。回忆以前的伤痛不是一件容易的事儿。如今的她十分强大，已经不是觉醒之前的弱小的、任人宰割的小Lisa了，而谈起那段回忆令她感到羞愧和无力。她不想让人知道“塔”的顶尖人才曾经被羞辱、强暴，被当成动物一样训练。

珍妮没有再坚持。但是她仍然轻抚着Lisa的脸颊。Lisa吻向珍妮，试图用性爱把噩梦中的画面从脑海里挤出去。她感受到Lisa的情绪波动，并加厚了精神屏障。她们快速脱掉对方身上的睡衣。

Lisa激烈地亲吻着珍妮的脖颈、乳房，她含着珍妮的乳头，直到她疼到叫出声；她用手指进入她。她们都出了很多汗，直到珍妮在Lisa怀里第三次剧烈地颤抖和痉挛着，Lisa才抽出手来。珍妮淡淡的向导素的味道弥漫在空气中。

她们在床上歇了一会儿，珍妮从背后抱着Lisa，同时用手抚摸着Lisa的乳房。Lisa的身上有很多疤痕，有的新，有的旧；形状也各异，有些是烫伤或者别的什么，更多的是枪伤。她轻轻吻她背上的一处疤痕，椭圆形，已经淡到几乎看不清了。“那是我十四岁那年留的疤。”Lisa还是决定分享。背对着对方，她突然觉得这样比较容易说出口。

她讲了她是怎么在八岁那年被卖给曼谷最大的军火商的，十二岁那年，她就觉醒了，她被训练成为战争机器，那时她什么都不懂，就已经学会了如何把刺杀对象的头拧下来。她还要承受来自训练者的羞辱和强暴，她拒绝时，就会被电击到昏厥，因为普通人类只有这种方法才能控制住觉醒的哨兵。直到十四岁那年，军火商被“塔”击败，她被顺便解救出来。

珍妮听Lisa讲着，精神和肉体结合过后的向导往往可以更加深刻地体会对方的情绪，她仿佛可以感受到Lisa所经历的那些痛苦。她打开将精神屏障严严实实地包裹着Lisa，亲吻她身上的每一个伤疤。Lisa抹去珍妮脸上的眼泪。“我不知道为什么要和你说这些。但你让我感到安全。”珍妮继续用吻来感谢哨兵的信任。她吻Lisa的腹肌，在她的肚脐附近徘徊了一会儿，然后继续向下。

哨兵敏锐的感官通常经受不住这样的刺激，但是珍妮尝试用精神力量将Lisa的感官降到最低，然后吻上了她两腿间柔软的那处。Lisa的阴蒂已经肿胀充血了，但她从来都没有尝试过被口交的感觉。她带有轻微鼻音的呻吟声引导着珍妮如何舔舐她才最舒服，珍妮小心翼翼地交替舔着Lisa的阴蒂、小阴唇，在她的阴道口试探，尽量不让自己的牙齿碰到她。“你可以轻轻咬我。”Lisa发出请求。

在来过了高潮之后，珍妮爬上来，哨兵因为人生中第一次口交带来的快感流出了眼泪。她抱紧Lisa。天亮了。

“我们就这么躺一天怎么样？”珍妮提议。  
“太好了。”Lisa窝在珍妮的颈窝里闷声回答。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
她们就真的在床上躺了一天。没有去公会露面，也没有去圣所的食堂吃饭。Jennie给Lisa做了她拿手的大酱汤（谢天谢地她是韩裔），她们甚至在院子里一起腌渍泡菜。Lisa说不清自己为什么那么喜欢韩式料理，她只是去那出了一次任务，就爱上了。

饭后她们坐在客厅，一边开着电视当背景音（无聊的访谈节目），一边面对面探索对方的精神图景。Lisa的精神图景非常阴暗和狭窄，看不出是哪里。有悬空的楼梯，四壁是硕大石块垒成的墙壁，墙上还滴着水。Jennie猜这与Lisa的创伤有关。Lisa应该不会很享受自己的精神图景，这也就意味着，她在受伤、精神不济的时候无处可去。不过现在好了，Jennie的精神图景是十分辽阔的花海，她们可以一起去那。

天快黑的时候，她们决定出门。最近有一些东方来的商人遭遇了逃兵团伙的骚扰，丢失了很多珍贵的珠宝，他们在公会发出了很多重金委托。Lisa和Jennie也决定去看看。

她们到达公会大厅的时候，赏金猎人们正在狂欢。Lisa一眼就看到了智秀和彩英，彩英的叉子上插了一整块牛排，智秀在喝着扎啤。大厅放着上世纪八十年代的音乐，几十个向导和哨兵聚在一起随着音乐摇摆。没人注意到Lisa和Jennie的到来。

Lisa吸了一口气，拉着Jennie来到角落里智秀和彩英的卡座前。“嘿！我正想找你呢！今天可有非常值钱的委托！这就是你的新伴侣？你好，我叫金智秀。”智秀一如既往地热情，放下手中的啤酒，向Jennie伸出手。“你好，我叫金珍妮。”Jennie和智秀握手。“她是我的向导彩英。”彩英亲切地和Jennie握了握手。Lisa随Jennie一同在智秀和彩英对面坐下。“有多值钱？”  
“100万卢比。值不值钱？”彩英挑挑眉，把一张传单递给Lisa，“东方来的商人们出手阔绰。这次是他们的商队被抢劫了，丢失了一条价值连城的祖母绿项链。本来是准备做拍卖用的。”  
“他们跟我们的军方有关联，拍卖所得本来用于军资。”智秀补充道。

“那军队怎么不干涉？”Lisa也叫了一杯啤酒。  
“他们是外国人嘛，和境外勾结不方便拿到台面上说，所以就来委托公会喽。”智秀已经喝完了啤酒，和彩英抢起甜点来。

Lisa把传单交给Jennie看。Jennie读道：“各位勇士，本商队于公元2054年4.23日在Y市市郊遭遇抢劫珠宝若干，其中一条祖母绿项链乃博物馆馆藏级藏品，预备在秋季拍卖。若有勇士能够在十天内寻回项链，其余珠宝均可赠予完成任务的勇士，外加一百万卢比。”后面的小字还写了案发的具体位置，嫌疑人的样貌细节等。

“又是那伙逃兵？”Lisa想起他们在Y市惹过的麻烦直翻白眼。逃兵团伙是在两年前和邻国没休战的时候出现的，军方不太在乎普通逃兵，所以一开始没在意。但是由于没完没了的战争，越来越多的逃兵加入团伙，现在团伙不光壮大了，还推选出一个哨兵和向导当老大，等军方回过味儿来的时候，他们的势力已经非常壮大，超出控制了。更讽刺的是，他们给自己取了个名字，叫“撒玛利亚人”。

“我在想，可不可以我们四个合作。”智秀拍了一下桌子，“毕竟对方有多少人、武器装备如何、哨兵和向导有几对都不太清楚。”  
彩英带着Jennie拿甜品去了，Jennie被彩英挽着手，看样子适应得不错。Lisa很高兴她能喜欢自己的朋友。  
“我得和她商量一下。”Lisa没有马上答应。因为她不知道Jennie的实战能力怎么样。Jennie甚至都没有经过系统的训练，她只知道她很强。但强大和经验是在实战中缺一不可的。“这次绝对不拖你后腿。我和彩英发明了一些新武器，想在他们身上试试。”

“别伤到友军就行。”  
Lisa想到和智秀、彩英一起出任务时候，她们两个搞出的乌龙，哭笑不得。其实彩英还好，但她真的不清楚智秀是怎么通过哨兵训练成为雇佣兵的，论战斗力，她真的弱得可以。但不得不承认她运气不错。“因为我有运气和优秀的头脑啊，Lalisa。”这是Lisa在抱怨智秀太弱的时候，智秀经常说的话。不过智秀确实有好运气。跟她一起合作虽然状况百出，但是Lisa从来不会受伤（如果你也是一个哨兵的话就会知道这有多难得）。

彩英和Jennie回来了。Jennie拿了一小快提拉米苏，用甜品叉子小口小口地吃着。“商量得怎么样了？”彩英问Lisa。“你可以吗？马上就出任务的话？”Lisa没有回答彩英，侧过头看Jennie。“我可以试试。应该没问题。”Jennie回答得相当轻松。其实Lisa、智秀和彩英也不是很确定Jennie可不可以跟她们出任务。她是昨天才来到圣所的，但是上层没有一点希望她接受训练的意思，而是叮嘱她和Lisa尽量不要离开彼此，仅此而已。“不然，我自己和你们两个去？”Lisa不是很放心自己的菜鸟伴侣，无论她有多强大。“你这什么意思？我可以照顾好自己。没准我还能照顾你。”Jennie有点不高兴。  
“几个小混混而已，我觉得没问题。而且你不能再用小白片了。那玩意成瘾性可不是开玩笑的啊。”彩英道。  
“我加入，你随意。”Jennie和彩英叉子碰叉子，完全没再理会Lisa的反对。  
“那就这么定了！”智秀应该是想到了丰厚的赏金，变得特别兴奋。“我们好好睡一觉，明天商量一下计划。这赏金就是我们的了，别的团队绝对没戏。”

Lisa和Jennie同智秀、彩英道了别，回到住处。Jennie洗完了澡，穿着浴袍在客厅的茶几上研究军事地图。Lisa坐到沙发上。“嘿，刚刚，我并没有轻视你的意思……我只是担心……”“哦哇哦，我应该感动我的伴侣兼搭档这么保护我是不是？我不是十几岁的小孩。事实上我还比你大一岁呢。”Jennie没好气地说，抖得手里得地图哗啦啦地响，Lisa被震得头疼。  
“我哥哥生前就是雇佣兵。他训练的内容，全都交给了我。他是特别优秀的向导。”Jennie用笔在地图上标注了一些位置，Lisa并没有看懂。“所以我不觉得这有什么好担心的。”Lisa被Jennie说得接不上话。她有理有据，还说出了自己的伤心事。“对不起。”Lisa蹲下来，手搭上Jennie的手臂，把地图从她手中拿下来，“以后我会尊重你的决定。”她在Jennie脸上轻轻亲了一下。

Jennie的气消得差不多了，特别是当Lisa把她的精神体释放出来的时候。郊狼的体型在捕食者中并算不上大，甚至小于一些大型犬。Jennie坐在沙发上，郊狼把下巴颏搭在Jennie的腿上，神态十分放松。“我说，该给她起个名字。”Lisa感觉Jennie真的好像把自己的精神体当成宠物狗了，她对它用了人称代词。“‘它’不需要名字，它就是我。”

“她可比你可爱，更亲人，没那么别扭。我看你以后就叫Kuma吧，正好可以纪念我的狗。”  
Lisa无奈地摇了摇头，掐了一下鼻梁。她刚刚跟Jennie道过歉，所以不准备再惹她不高兴。不过她不知道自己为什么要吃精神体的醋。  
“那就随便你。”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
第二天，智秀、彩英和Lisa、Jennie约在圣所的宿舍。智秀和彩英已经通过考核，成为雇佣兵多年了，但还是住在宿舍里，因为她们觉得圣所的宿舍比较方便（离公会也更近）。“我的线人跟我说，前几天抢劫了商队的一小帮雇佣兵在下城区活动，货物大概率在那里。”智秀展开电子地图。

“准备黑市销赃？” Lisa接过电子地图，仔细查看窝藏点的地址。

“对，下城区有一个当铺，老板是个泰国人。”彩英看了一眼Lisa，Lisa没有任何反应，“她负责鉴定和估价。”  
“我们什么时候行动？”Jennie问。  
“今晚。”智秀向其他三人展示自己的手机。“我和彩英黑进了当铺老板的手机，今晚交货。”  
“看来我们得回去准备了。”  
“两小时后公会后门见。”

Lisa和Jennie回到住处，按动书房中心书架的机关，打开军火库。Lisa挑了几把用得顺手的枪（它们都很小），看着端详武器架的Jennie。“well？”  
“没有我需要的。”Jennie仔细看过了每一件武器，得出结论。  
“你需要什么样的？我的？” Lisa递给她她最喜欢的一把berreta nano。  
“我不需要武器。枪械让我紧张。而紧张会影响我的发挥。”  
“但你需要武器来保护自己。”  
“没人能穿透我的屏障。”Jennie带着一副志在必得的表情，走出了书房。  
经过了昨晚，Lisa领教了Jennie的脾气，没人能劝她改变主意。只要自己能看紧她，应该就没问题。“那好吧，不过记得别离我太远，尽量躲在我身后。”  
Jennie没吭声，坐上了车的副驾驶。

根据智秀的情报，交易时间在晚上十一点半。地点在下城区一个不怎么友善的街区，这个时间街上已经没什么人了，偶尔有一阵风吹起一片残破的报纸，堆在街边的巨大黑色垃圾袋旁渗出了油乎乎的液体。

彩英在面包车里负责监控和调度，智秀在当铺对面的楼顶负责狙击；Lisa和Jennie装作在巷子里约会的情侣，看着斜对过当铺的情况。有几个高大的男人走过去，对着Lisa和Jennie吹了一声口哨。她们并没有理会。“今天我们Lalisa脾气挺好的嘛。”智秀在耳机里调侃。彩英也“噗嗤”笑了一声。“我脾气好是因为有一百万卢比可赚。他应该庆幸自己以后还能说话。”Jennie也乐了。她觉得暴躁的Lisa特别可爱。

她们又在寒风中站了一会儿，有几个高大的雅利安男人进了当铺，其中一个人手里拎着一个小箱子。“如果没错的话，那应该是我们要找的。”彩英提醒Lisa和Jennie警戒。

过了大概十分钟，有几个亚洲人拿着皮箱进去了。

“行动。”Lisa和Jennie快步过街，打开了门。门口的铃铛“叮铃”一声，打断了交易。

“嘿，听着。”Lisa手拿着枪，放在皮衣口袋里，冲着最高大的那个男人，眼神指着他手里的小珠宝箱，“还想活的话，把货放下赶紧滚。”  
“你觉得你是谁？战神啊？”高个子男人看Lisa如此瘦小，轻蔑地笑了。周围的其他男人也跟着哄笑。  
不过下一秒他们就后悔了，Lisa释放出精神体，郊狼敏捷地跳到敌人处，咬伤了其中两个人的手臂。Lisa用她的berreta nano射伤了另外两个人的膝盖，他们躺在地上哀嚎着。Jennie欣赏地吹了声口哨。Lisa收起枪，走到高个子男人跟前，仰头看着他，并没有因为身高的劣势有一丝胆怯。  
男人往后缩了一下，把珠宝箱递给Lisa。Lisa拿过箱子，递给身后的Jennie。“给你们老大传个信儿。” Lisa拍了拍男人的胸脯，“说‘塔’跟他问好。”男人咽了一下吐沫。他闻出了Lisa的信息素，原来她就是传说中的那个泰国裔哨兵。他已经说不出完整的句子了，双手紧张地搓着。“那就快滚吧。”Jennie补充道。男人连滚带爬地夺门而出。

三个前来交易的三个亚裔见Lisa没有为难他们的意思，赶紧抱着钱跑了。Jennie打开珠宝箱，取出项链，递给当铺老板：“鉴定。” 老板听不懂英语。“帮我们鉴定一下真伪。”Lisa又用泰语说了一遍。当铺老板哆哆嗦嗦地拿出放大镜，仔细地在灯下看了一会儿。  
“是合成的，根本不值那么多钱。”当铺老板得出结论。  
“你要不要再仔细看看？”Lisa请求她确认。  
“不用了，这玩意假的可以，我拿这间店做担保。”

“嘿，Lisa，有十几个人往当铺去了，当心。”智秀的声音在耳机里响起。  
智秀的话音未落，机枪声就响起来了，Lisa赶紧拽着Jennie躲进柜台。精神体Kuma因为不会被普通子弹射伤，被Lisa派出去吸引火力，它咬死了几个人。Lisa不断听见门外人被咬伤的惨叫声。“就不能帮帮忙吗”Lisa对着耳机喊。“正在。”智秀看上去很忙的样子，她的枪法极准，Lisa听到她扣动扳机。“四十米，一颗子弹，两人倒下，不客气。”火力又小了一些。智秀又狙击了几个人，等火力小到Lisa可以抵挡不至于受伤的程度，Lisa对Jennie说：“呆在这。”便独自冲了出去。Jennie当然没有乖乖待在原地，紧随其后地跑了出去。Lisa拧断了几个哨兵的脖子。

街上的人已经被Lisa和智秀清理得差不多了，这时彩英说话了：“你们九点钟方向有一个哨兵，力量非常强大。彩英的精神屏障全开，保护着智秀。

Jennie也集中精力，打开精神屏障。Kuma在两人的正前方警戒着，露出牙齿，发出呜呜声。过一会儿，哨兵进入了视野。是一个非常瘦小的女孩，看年龄可能还不到十四岁，但她的表情非常凶狠但麻木，她的精神体跟在她背后，是一只棕熊。Kuma并没有惧怕对手的强大，扑上去跟棕熊撕咬。

Lisa也感觉到了对手不一样的气场。她冲上去想利用身高优势压制哨兵，但是哨兵的力气大到惊人，Lisa丝毫不占优势。小女孩的速度非常之快，甚至在Lisa还没出拳之前就会被格挡。Kuma也逐渐败下阵来，它的左后腿受伤了，发出了小狗一样的求饶声。Jennie用精神屏障将小女孩的精神体拦在外围，一边用手抚摸着受伤的Kuma，尝试着治愈它。

Kuma全身抖着。Lisa的脸被哨兵打伤了，左边颧骨肿得老高，但是她尽全力发出攻击，小女孩也受了点伤。  
彩英和智秀发现Lisa竟然处于劣势，于是也加入了战斗，但彩英的精神力很快耗尽了，智秀失去了保护，左脚的脚踝受了伤。  
Jennie现在不能再分更多的神去干扰对方哨兵。她释放信息素让Lisa尽量保持稳定，一边用精神力安抚着Kuma。她回想着哥哥教给她的利用精神屏障攻击的方法，尝试找到那种介于愤怒于平静之间的感觉。豆大的汗从她的脑门渗出。

她成功了。棕熊受到了重创，仿佛被什么压扁了一般，躺在路边奄奄一息。小女孩的进攻开始不那么猛烈，Lisa趁这个档口给了她太阳穴一记肘击。智秀用能量网把小女孩罩了起来。

“她在叨咕什么啊？”智秀一瘸一拐地走向被控制住的敌人。“好像在说‘项链’”？彩英小心翼翼地凑近了一点，听到小女孩说。她走进当铺柜台，从当铺老板的尸体手里找到那串项链，和珠宝盒里其他的首饰。

Kuma被Lisa召回体内，Jennie蹲下来摩擦着Lisa的背。“Lisa呀，你们两个真够强的。你见过能发出攻击的向导吗，彩英？” 智秀问自己的伴侣。“据我所闻，没有。Lisa啊，Jennie说得对，你之前的担心真多余。你看你那惨样。”  
Lisa被气笑了。“我道歉，OK？知道我惨还嘲笑我？损友。”  
“好了，我们赶紧回去疗疗伤，研究研究这假项链什么名堂。”Jennie把Lisa扶起来。  
“那她怎么办？总不能就放这吧？”彩英问。  
“带回圣所吧。杨应该知道怎么处理她。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及到暴力画面描述、雏妓和人口贩卖等，主角童年创伤，请自主避雷

供Lisa疗伤所用的静音室处于住所后院的一个单独小房子，大概三百多尺的面积，外观看着像个铁皮集装箱，外部布满了用于隔音和吸收热量的水管。  
Jennie扶着Lisa进入静音室，躺在全白的静音室中央的疗养舱里，疗养舱开始自动注入液体。  
Jennie感觉Lisa扯了一下自己的衣角。“需要我留下来陪你吗？”Jennie问道。  
“嗯。”Lisa的意识逐渐飘走了。  
“好的，睡吧，我不走。”Jennie帮Lisa盖上疗养舱的盖子。

***  
Lisa睁开眼，发现自己在一条特别破败的小巷里，巷子里堆着一些垃圾，有很多苍蝇在飞。一个中年男人牵着她的手，她很矮，需要仰头才能看清他的脸。他已经完全秃了，脖子上文着经文，牵着Lisa的右手上带着一枚金色的戒指。“这孩子八岁。看样子应该能出落得不错。只要你二十万铢。”男人晃了晃牵着她的手。  
“谁知道她是你从哪弄来的？上次从你这买走的小女孩就有问题，我们不得不花一大笔钱来打发警察。死条子盯了我们很久。”站在秃头男人对面的小个子男人说道。  
“她爸妈已经死了。也没有任何亲戚，绝对没问题。”  
“十五万。最近行情不好。”  
男人低头看了一眼Lisa，叹了一口气。“成交。”

“今天保证让您满意。”一个肥胖的中年女人打开Lisa房间的门，满脸堆笑地对着和她一起的男人说道。这时候的Lisa大了一点了，大概十二三岁。四肢更加修长，但是非常瘦。她的右手被拷在床头，手铐把手腕勒出血痕。男人点点头表示同意，进入了房间，关上门。他开始脱自己的上衣和裤子，头顶的吊扇慢悠悠地转着，没有带来一丝凉风，但Lisa觉得很冷。现在男人脱去了全身的衣服，他短小的阴茎已经半勃起了，他爬上床。  
Lisa觉得很疼。但是她可以忍受，她学会在心里找到一个安全之地，让她的精神可以在肉体被折磨的时候抽离。她幻想自己在游乐场的旋转木马上，欢快的音乐响起，她可以无忧无虑地坐一圈又一圈。但是在男人掐住她脖子的时候，幻想停止了。全身的空气好像都慢慢从身体飘走了，男人还没有停下的意思。  
她的眼前出现了一束光，她突然觉得，如果走进去，以后就再也不会痛苦。  
“Lisa，我的宝贝Lisa。”有一个温柔的女声唤着她的名字。是妈妈。妈妈走过来摸Lisa的头。“你的时间还没到。你应该回去。”  
“可我不想回去，我想和妈妈在一起。”Lisa抱着妈妈，把头埋进她怀里。  
“试着唤醒你的力量，宝贝。”妈妈抱紧她。  
Lisa感到全身的血管都炸开了。身体热热的，充满着力量。她用力扽了一下束缚着她的链条，链条就像蛛丝一样断了。男人停下来，诧异地看着她。她抻着手里的铁链，勒住了男人的脖子，男人挣扎的时候，打碎了床头柜上的灯，他尝试着抓住灯反击，但是太晚了，Lisa再次用力，勒断了他的脖子。她放下铁链，男人倒在地上。他的整个颈椎都断了，脖子和躯干之间只靠薄薄一层皮连接。

***  
Jennie趴在疗养舱的盖子上睡着了，直到她听见舱内的响动才醒来。她看见Lisa在挣扎，疗养液险些呛到她。她打开舱门盖，水平面开始一点点下降。  
“Lisa。”Jennie轻轻叫她。Lisa闭着眼睛，皱着眉，仿佛在梦里与什么东西缠斗。  
“Lisa!” Jennie又大声喊了一声，用力晃动着Lisa。Lisa慢慢睁开了眼。  
“做噩梦了吗？”Jennie关切地问，Lisa坐了起来，她帮Lisa整理了一下头发。  
“梦到了小时候。”Lisa叹了一口气，抱膝坐在疗养舱里。  
Jennie觉得此时的Lisa特别惹人怜爱，像个淋湿了雨的流浪小狗。她牵起她的手，引导着她坐到静音室角落的单人床上。  
“如果你想聊聊的话，” Jennie蹲下来，握着Lisa的手，“我一直在这。”  
Lisa讲了她梦到的那段回忆，她省略了一些细节，这样不至于那么难堪。  
“所以你是在那时候觉醒的？” Jennie心中的疑问得到了解答。一般哨兵的过早觉醒都来自于外部的强烈刺激，当哨兵的肾上腺素水平高到一定程度，觉醒就会提前被触发。  
“嗯。我现在还在想，当时帮我觉醒的到底是真的是我妈妈的鬼魂，还是幻觉。我倒宁愿相信这世界上有鬼。”

Jennie起身，坐到床上，让Lisa躺下，枕着自己的腿。“我很抱歉，Lisa。不过，嘿，现在没有人能欺负你了。而且你可以到我的精神图景里来。”  
“我知道。”  
Jennie低头吻Lisa的额头，和她漂亮的眉毛，她不算挺拔但精致的鼻子，最后是她的嘴唇。她打开精神屏障，将两个人带到精神图景里。  
Jennie的精神图景是一片花海，空气中是淡淡的花香，地上开着无数的小雏菊。Jennie牵着Lisa的手，到一棵树下坐着。她感觉到Lisa放松了许多。  
“我喜欢这里。”Lisa闭着眼睛闻空气中的花香。Kuma出来了，在花丛和草丛中跳跃和打滚。  
“这是我长大的地方，离开家之后，我就把这一小片地方的样子记住了。”Jennie很高兴Lisa能够喜欢。  
Kuma在远处打了一个喷嚏。“她真的好像小狗啊。”Jennie被Kuma逗笑了。Lisa好像对Jennie给自己精神体的描述不那么抵触了，郊狼，狗，都是犬科动物，好像也没什么区别。


	7. Chapter 7

由于Lisa仍然处于疗伤阶段，领取赏金的相关事宜就由智秀和彩英代劳。晚饭的时候，彩英和智秀来到Lisa和Jennie的住处。Jennie正和Lisa在客厅看电视。

“看新闻了吗？今天他们报道了当铺枪击案。”智秀的步子轻盈，看来伤好得差不多了。彩英慢悠悠地跟在智秀后面进来。

“没有诶，我们才刚刚打开电视，应该是错过了。”Jennie又换了几个频道确认。“新闻怎么说的？”  
“当然没说实话，大意就是撒玛利亚人的几个小混混去下城区的当铺抢劫，老板中枪身亡。”  
“没说有哨兵参与？”Lisa问。  
“没说。当然不能说了，现在普通民众对撒玛利亚人的认知就是一群普通人类强盗。应该是怕引起恐慌。”  
“没有不透风的墙啊。现在坊间已经有传闻了。再任凭撒玛利亚人发展下去，他们都能变成军阀割据一方了。” 彩英道。  
“不过也好，正好塔需要我们低调。上个月因为暗杀任务被我处理得太高调，杨已经跟我念叨好久了。”Lisa想起师父的啰嗦劲儿皱了皱眉。

“我们是来办正事儿的。”智秀一脸兴奋地掏出一张透明的卡片，放在茶几上。“你那部分赏金。剩下那堆珠宝等明天让我的线人找个靠谱的珠宝商估个价，再商量留下还是当掉。”  
“好，就交给你们处理吧。”Lisa拿过卡片，跟自己的手环碰了一下。手环屏幕上显示了一串数字。

“改天再聚，我和我们彩英要去吃大餐了，庆祝一下。”  
“好不容易才预约上的啊，我们可不能迟到了，智秀欧尼。”彩英一提到吃大餐，眼睛都亮了。  
“回见。”

Jennie代替Lisa把智秀、彩英送出大门。

“你不觉得有点怪吗？”Jennie回到客厅，贴着Lisa坐下，头靠在她的肩膀上。“除了最重要的那串项链，别的都是真的？”

“而且商队拿到了也没说什么，还是照付了赏金。”  
“这事儿肯定有蹊跷。花一百万卢比雇人找一个几百卢比的东西。”  
“我明天让智秀再跟进一下，她在街头的线人比较多。”

***  
“赏金已经付了?”   
塔的最顶层，玻璃上结着厚厚一层冰，屋子里的壁炉烧得很旺。说话的男人坐在办公桌后面，背对着杨，椅子的靠背很高，将他挡得严严实实。  
“付过了。不过是不是损失太大了？就为了试验一下23号的战斗力。”  
“那你有别的办法验收实验成果吗？”  
“呃……这不好说……也许让试验品内部较量一下是不是比较好？”  
“我说，杨先生，你的工作不是做决策，而是执行。这中间你也捞了不少好处了吧？我要是你的话，我会少说话，多做事。”  
“是。”杨低下头，不再多言。  
“下去的时候顺便把项链送到实验室去。”  
“是”  
***

Jennie躺在床上，双腿间还因为刚才的高潮非常潮湿。她看向躺在身边的Lisa，她已经睡着了。她享受和Lisa间的性爱，她们都懂得如何控制或配合对方，有的时候，她们还有些小情趣，会抛硬币决定谁服务谁，谁躺下享受。Lisa对性爱的一切都很新鲜，非常热衷于探索Jennie的身体，以及自己的；而Jennie擅长引导，就像在战斗时一样。她告诉Lisa如何使用她的手和嘴让自己更快地达到高潮，而Lisa则很乐于听从Jennie的指令。

刚刚Jennie坐在Lisa的脸上，由Jennie掌握速度。“我的下巴都酸了。”Jennie高潮之后，从Lisa的身上下来，Lisa假装抱怨地说道。Jennie亲吻Lisa，她的嘴上和下巴上还留有自己的味道。然后她又戴上假阴茎，等Lisa足够湿润，用假阴茎进入她。最后她又用嘴和手让Lisa高潮，直到她浑身战栗，语无伦次地求Jennie停下。

“也许下一次我该把她绑起来。”Jennie想象着那个画面，小腹中又有一种温暖的东西在缓缓搅动。

摆在床头的通讯器突然亮了一下。Jennie打开通讯器，是一条加密的信息。她在脑中检索着破译的方法，把信息转码出来：“明天下午两点三十分在埃德蒙德大桥下与mini汇报进程。”发件人没有署名。Jennie叹了口气，把信息删掉。  
***

今天Lisa养伤养得差不多，和智秀、彩英约好去把剩下的那些珠宝回收掉。Jennie找借口没有跟Lisa一起去。  
她乔装一番，在外衣上喷了伪装用的信息素，来到埃德蒙德大桥。Mini已经在那等她了。Mini是个身材非常高大的非裔，留着寸头，但他说话的速度和表情让他看上去没什么攻击性。  
“你迟到了。”  
“才找到机会脱身。”Jennie从口袋里拿出一个闪存盘，递给Mini：“这是这几天我调查到的情况，大概有了点头绪。他现在应该还在塔里。”  
“见不到他本人吗？”  
“现在都是委员会在负责管理。甚至委员会的大部分人都没见过他。不过我从Lisa的师父身上找到了点线索，我在他的手环上安装了跟踪器，定位显示他昨天去过塔的最高层，停留了大概十五分钟。”  
Mini把闪存盘拿在手里把玩了一会儿，传进上衣口袋。“和新伴侣磨合得怎么样？”  
“这跟案子没关系。”  
“你总有一天会离开，等我们调查完塔的时候。只是可惜了一个优秀的哨兵了。我是说，很少有向导和哨兵像你一样可以和伴侣分离还不受影响。”  
“没有案子重要。”  
Jennie身后有个拾荒的老人走过去了。Mini警惕地看了那人一眼，低声说：“总之，小心为上。记得随时报平安。走了。”  
“只是可惜了一个优秀的哨兵了”，Mini的话在Jennie的脑中反复重复着。拾荒的老人小心翼翼地靠近Jennie，Jennie才发现他其实是想要手中的塑料瓶。她把瓶子递给老人，快步离开大桥，努力让自己不去想象分别时的场景。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
“你觉醒了之后，还是没能跑出去，是吗？”  
Jennie和Lisa喜欢在做爱之后聊天。现在她们斜靠在床头，扬声器播放着雨声。

“妓院是曼谷的一个军火商开的。他涉足曼谷的很多产业，有军方背景。他得知我是哨兵之后把我召到身边，用两年的时间训练我成为杀手。

“我尝试着跑了，但是当时我还不够强大。他有一些秘密武器，”Lisa闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，想让自己尽量平静地叙述这一切，“可以控制还没有成熟的哨兵。我帮他杀了很多跟军方政见不同的政客和社会活动家。”

Jennie轻轻摩挲着Lisa腹部的一块伤疤，伤疤成放射状，表面十分不完整。

“他在我身上植入小型炸药，如果我不听指挥，他会用这个惩罚我。比如这个。”Lisa指着Jennie抚过的那个伤疤。

“我很抱歉，宝贝。”Jennie的眼睛湿润。有那么一刻她就快忍不住说了，说她是骗她的，她被送来塔的目的不是为了与她结合。但是她忍住了。

她们又温存了一会儿，Lisa在Jennie的安抚下睡着了。Lisa的过去让Jennie十分心疼，她想要治愈她，希望她不再被噩梦惊醒，她希望自己能和Lisa一起把伤害过她的人都杀掉：老鸨、恋童癖、所有参与过Lisa强制性杀手训练的人，虽然Lisa说他们中的大部分都已经死了。  
Lisa对于她，已经不再是一个为了完成调查掩人耳目不得不走的一步棋；她开始关心她，觉得她可爱又可怜，这超越了哨兵和向导之间的生理依赖。

***

“对象的生命迹象稳定。要加大剂量吗？”一个年轻的医生看着心电监护仪，在表格上记录下几个数字。  
“再推100毫升。”杨在实验室的玻璃窗外发出指令。  
“要不要先小剂量注入？这样会稳定一些？”她不是很确定，脸上有些担忧的神情。  
“要么推100毫升，要么你从明天开始去化验室值班。”杨很不耐烦，他的右手焦虑地搓着左手腕上的腕带。  
“注入100毫升X化合物，继续观察。”医生照做了。  
过了一会，被绑在病床上的男孩的身体开始剧烈抖动，他发出痛苦的喊叫。心电监护仪上的数字一路飙升，不过很快，心电监护仪就发出了“哔——”的长音。医生徒劳地在他身上使用心脏除颤仪，男孩没有任何反应。医生检查男孩的瞳孔。  
“对象失去生命迹象。第238号实验对象第三次注射X化合物失败。” 医生同时对着摄像头和杨说。  
“换下一批实验对象。找年龄小一点的。”杨疲惫地捏了一下鼻梁。

“所以你跟我说，目前为止只有23号成功了？”塔的最高层，杨十分局促地捏紧食指和拇指，搓得指节发白。他不知道该怎么回答对面的问话。  
椅子转了过来，说话的男人站了起来。  
他个子不高，脸上满是皱纹，头发灰白。蓝色的瞳孔因为白内障已经很浑浊了，但目光仍然咄咄逼人，令被注视的人不寒而栗；考究的定制羊毛西装在他身上非常服帖。他一步步走近杨，整理了一下他的蓝宝石袖扣。“你是说，塔花了这么多的人力物力，引进科学人才、买回那么多实验对象，到现在为止我们一直在浪费钱？是吗？杨先生？”

“也不完全是，”杨紧张地有些结巴，“今天的238号实验对象是在最后一次注射才……”  
“那不也是失败了？还是说一会他会从万人坑里爬出来重生成超级哨兵？”  
“明天我们会重启实验，这批是没到十四岁的孩子，成功的机率很大。医生已经掌握了注射的最佳方法……”  
“今晚开始。哦，你最好看紧你的爱徒，她最近有点好打听。如果影响计划的话，她也得死。”  
“是。”

***

“东区老地方见，有点线索，不方便在圣所说。”智秀她创建的私人线路给Lisa打了这么个电话。“智秀说找到了关于那个项链的线索。跟我一起去吗？”Lisa挂了电话，问Jennie。  
经过了近一个世纪的进化，2054年的哨兵和向导已经不似以前那样是共生关系了，所以不必形影不离。这给了伴侣们一定的私人空间。  
“去啊，正好我都没去过东区呢。”Jennie起身去换上制服。  
“换个平民的衣服吧，穿这身在东区不是很方便。”Lisa看着走出衣帽间的Jennie说道。  
“什么风格的？”  
“休闲一点的，这样万一有情况比较方便活动。”

Lisa和Jennie换上宽松的休闲装，由于哨兵的感官异常敏锐，Lisa的便衣都是特制的，但外观看上去和平民的常服没什么区别。  
“帅啊。”看见Lisa穿上连帽衫和牛仔裤，Jennie调侃到。  
“好啦，走啦。”Lisa有些羞涩，揽着Jennie上了车。

东区是一个“老鼠窝一样的地方”，Lisa的老师杨曾经这么评价这个地方。但事实上，Lisa很喜欢东区，因为这里有烟火气。  
鳞次栉比的商店、冒着热气的路边小摊卖着热狗或者关东煮和炒年糕，如果你在街头有人脉，你还会找到黑市的入口，在那里可以买到各种你想要的东西，包括抑制剂（从上世纪开始就是管制药品）。你如果是个复古迷，还可以买到很多上世纪的物品，老照片、黑胶唱片、旧的DVD机，如果你想要，甚至能买到21世纪初的情趣用品（“那玩意谁会买二手的？”彩英曾经对着一个老旧的震动棒一脸嫌弃地问，从那以后那家店的老板就拒绝卖给她们任何东西了）。

智秀说的“老地方”，是一家半地下的漫画店，卖一些上世纪和本世纪初的二手漫画（托战争的福，现在世界文化产业停滞不前了）和周边。Lisa带着Jennie进了店，跟店老板打了声招呼。店老板是一个瘦高的白人男性，大概二十出头，满脸青春痘，穿着闪电侠的T恤。“呀！Lisa！这就是你的向导？我叫史蒂夫，幸会。”他向Jennie伸出手。  
“你好。我叫Jennie。”Jennie笑着和史蒂夫握手，她在外人看来就是个甜心。  
“智秀她们到了吗？”Lisa没什么心情寒暄。  
“早就到了。还抢走了我新淘来的2017版Nintendo switch。这会正在后面玩呢。”  
史蒂夫按了一下柜台下方的按钮（那本应该是个警报器的，Jennie猜），狭小的漫画店尽头的自动贩卖机弹开了。是个暗门。

Lisa带Jennie走过长长的黑暗的走廊，在一处有灯光的地方左拐。  
那是个不大的房间（或者说地牢更合适），但是布置得像是个生活起居的地方。智秀和彩英坐着，在玩史蒂夫说的那部游戏机。

“等你们半天了。”智秀见Lisa和Jennie进来，放下游戏机，从口袋里掏出一管透明的油状物，放在桌子上。  
“什么东西？”Lisa和Jennie匆匆和彩英点了点头，坐下问道。  
“X化合物。制造超级哨兵用的。你记得那天的小女孩吗？在神志不清地一直喊‘项链’？”智秀拿出了一个透明的小罐子，里面装满了相似的油状物。  
“什么名堂？”Lisa不知道智秀到底什么意思。  
“这是雪松油。一般在祖母绿这种宝石开采出来之后，为了保护它，矿工都会把祖母绿晶体泡在油里，这样切割的时候祖母绿才不容易碎。”  
“OK……”Jennie耐心地听下去，试图找这其中的联系。  
彩英拿起那一小管化合物：“这是A国最先研制出来的，用于制造战争机器。你还记得半年前A国和G国最大的那场战役吗？A国的哨兵势不可挡，在没有任何向导的情况下就大获全胜？都是拜它所赐。能使普通人类突变成哨兵，全能的、不需要向导的哨兵。”

“慢慢各国的军方就找水客开始走私这种化合物，这次走私的任务由东方的商人承接。他们把化合物和雪松油混在一起方便过海关，但是在出发前有不知情的人搞错了，把一些化合物当作雪松油用来保养祖母绿。”

“你们从哪打听来的？”  
“你自己看就知道喽。” 彩英挑挑眉，起身去了另一个看上去像浴室的房间。过了大概半分钟，她推出了一个印度男人。他的手和腿都被固定在轮椅上，嘴上贴着胶带。“大声喊的话就再给你来一轮电击，懂了吗？” 印度男人连忙点头。彩英快速地扯下男人嘴上的胶带。  
“好了，穆罕默德，把你知道的跟这两位小姐说一说。”

“我知道的很少，女士。这次我们准备来Y市拍卖那串祖母绿项链，你们应该看了新闻了，世界上大概已经快十年没出现那么大克拉的祖母绿了，我们准备交易成功之后拿那串假的偷梁换柱……我知道的就这么多，我对安拉发誓。”

“为什么发布巨额赏金找假项链？”

“我们根本没有委托公会找项链，因为知道是假的。我向安拉发誓，我们本来准备再做一串的，不过几百卢比而已。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我就被这两位小姐抓来了，我发誓我真的不知道别的。”彩英掏出了电击枪。她打开了开关，电击枪冒着蓝色的电光“滋滋”作响。  
“等等等等！之前找我们走私化合物X的是你们国的，这点我确定。他要我们保证拍卖会后买家拿到的是假的项链，而且会给我百分之十的佣金。”

“真的项链呢？”  
“已经送到拍卖中心了。”

“我觉得差不多了。”彩英用胶带再次贴上男人的嘴。“怎么处理他？” 

“让史蒂夫看他几天，等风声过了再放他走。”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
“拍卖会是什么时候？”  
把印度男人安排妥当之后，四个人在史蒂夫的客厅研究起下一步的计划。  
“整个拍卖会是从下星期三开始，为期一周。”智秀盯着她的电脑屏幕，“珍贵珠宝的话……明天下午两点半。”  
“还好没有错过啊，我们彩英干得不错。”由于有了线索，Lisa心情很好。  
“根据穆罕默德的描述，那个委托他们走私的人，是个男的，阿拉伯裔，大概六英尺高。”  
“线索太有限了，Y市的阿拉伯裔一抓一大把，光东区可能就有几千人，简直是大海捞针。谁知道他说的是不是实话？”

“我们不如就顺藤摸瓜吧，明天去拍卖会看看。能搞到内场的拍卖席位吗？”Lisa问智秀。  
智秀皱着眉，在电脑键盘上飞快地敲着。“嗯……搞定。两个席位，我让史蒂夫做一下入场身份证明。”  
不一会史蒂夫进来了，拿着两张ID卡，递给智秀。“你知道吗，智秀，我真该跟你收费了。”  
“多谢了，下次多跟你买几本漫画。”智秀接过ID卡，跟史蒂夫挤挤眼睛。史蒂夫翻了个白眼，叹了口气，回前台去了。

“只有两个？”Lisa拿过卡片端详。  
“不然呢？我又不是超人，只是个业余黑客啊，业余的。”  
“而且场外需要有人盯梢。”彩英帮智秀说话。

“好吧。有dress code吗？”  
“最好正式一点喽。总不能让保安觉得你是去打人的吧。明天上午我会给你送信息素，把你们两个的味道遮盖一下。”

***

“对不起，杨先生，您不能独自闯进实验室，这不符合规定……”年轻的医生快步走进实验室，对俯身观察实验对象的杨说道，“您这样会刺激到实验对象。”

“规定？你们部门如果不是重视所谓的规定大于实验本身，说不定早就成功了。我也就不必三天两头来你这冷冰冰的破地方。” 虽然这么说，但杨还是后退了几步，在远一些的地方观察蹲坐在角落的小女孩。她的头发被剔光了，看样子大概十五六岁，穿着全新的蓝色病号服。

年轻的医生整理了一下别在耳朵上的笔，并没有回应杨的奚落。她看上去非常疲惫，金色的短发有些乱乱的，面色苍白，黑眼圈很大。像是熬了一星期的通宵。“请您无论如何到监测室说。”  
杨先医生一步进入监测室，那里有一面单项玻璃窗，供研究人员随时观察实验对象的反应。“她注射过几次了？”  
“昨天就已经注射过所有，各项指标都正常。但是她拒绝进一步配合实验。”  
“原因？”  
“没说。只说她想回家。”  
“我希望你能明白我们的时间有多紧迫，金斯堡。邻国已经在边界挑衅了，我希望等下次冲突的时候能有一批超级哨兵派上用场。我们国家没有足够的向导来指导哨兵。”杨又揉搓了一下左手的手环，“今晚之前如果不配合实验，就终结掉她，别让我等。”

***

“这裙子穿着太难受了。”Lisa坐在椅子上不安地扭了几下，低声抱怨。为了更好地融入环境，她今天穿了一件白色的抹胸及膝礼裙，脚底下踩着三英寸的高跟鞋。“也许如果你不在腿上绑那么多武器，就会舒适点了。”Jennie低声说道。Jennie穿着一件稍微短一些的红色礼裙，还戴了一副红宝石耳坠。而Lisa则拒绝佩戴过于复杂的“不方便战斗”的珠宝，最后只戴了一枚钻石排戒，因为“万一需要打架，起码还能当手指虎用”。她把心思都用在挑选武器上了，出发前在腿上别了一把USP compact、一把军刀和四只弹夹。“因为我没忘了我们是来做任务的，而不是真的欣赏藏品。”Lisa回道。“嘘，主角出现了。”Jennie摸摸Lisa的肩膀。

大屏幕上出现了那条项链。拍卖师开始快速描述关于它的产地、级别、重量等信息。“最后一任主人为已故A国基因工程学家Sylvia Brown，生前她将这条项链作为礼物送给她的妻子。”  
起拍价格是5亿卢比。现场的藏家纷纷举牌，随着竞拍金额的提高，举牌的渐渐少了，拍卖师的语速非常快。现在的竞拍价达到了6亿5千万卢比。只有两个人还在举牌。Lisa动用敏锐的感官观察着最后的两人。“你猜是哪个？”Lisa问Jennie。穿着深蓝色西装外套的中年女人又一次举起了牌子。“7亿卢比一次。7亿卢比两次。成交。”女人立刻起身离开了拍卖厅。

“Lisa，Jennie，现在会展中心内没什么异样。你们可以走了。记得把跟踪器放上去。“我们分头行动。”Jennie起身。Lisa快步跟上中年女人。“她身边有一个保镖，是个哨兵。”Lisa对着耳机说。“让我们祈祷喷雾有效吧。”智秀在耳机的另一头说道。“你还不确定？金智秀啊你有没有搞……”“有什么我可以帮到你的吗？”保镖警觉地问，Lisa看见Jennie从VIP通道的另一头走过来，在地上找什么东西，她差点就碰到了保镖的皮鞋。“啊，对不起，我丢了一只耳环。”Jennie对保镖说道，指指自己右边的耳朵。然后闪到一旁，让女人和保镖过去，又在地毯上摸索了一会儿。“smooth.” Lisa赞叹道。Lisa看到Jennie刚刚把跟踪器贴到了保镖的鞋跟上。

“成功！我现在把他们的实时位置发送给你们。”智秀道。

“接下来就是盯梢了，我和Jennie去。”

Lisa把Jennie扶起来，她们快步走出大楼，上了车。“好戏要开始了。”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
“这就是你说的‘好戏’？” Jennie半抱怨半调侃地看着Lisa。Lisa此时已经换上了舒适的衣服，白色的礼裙被卷成一团，扔在车的后座上。  
“没想到她们整晚都不行动。”Lisa打了个哈欠。  
现在已经是凌晨一两点了，两个人都没有太注意时间。但是车里的温度提醒她们，夜已经很深了。Jennie调高了车里的恒温器。  
“也许你也该把衣服换了。即使外表看着多人畜无害，大半夜的别人见到一个穿红裙子的女人还是会觉得很奇怪。” Lisa打量着Jennie裸露在外的光滑手臂。

Jennie从后座拿来备用的衣服，开始脱掉礼服。  
“你知道，我们可以做点什么来打发时间。” Lisa倾斜过去亲Jennie的脖颈。  
“我不觉得这是个好主意，万一有什么情况，对方就会看到两个裸体的哨兵和向导从街对面的车里冲出来，我可不想上明日头条。”Jennie敷衍地回应Lisa的吻，轻轻把她推开,穿上T恤。车里的温度还有些凉，Lisa可以看到Jennie的乳头在T恤下凸起。

“如果你们两个准备在车里上演色情广播剧的话，麻烦提前告诉我们一声。”智秀突然在耳机的另一边提醒Lisa和Jennie她还在。“不过我看今晚是没什么戏了，我通过跟踪器的蓝牙黑进了他们的手机，刚刚看到那项链还没交货。他们后天才能拿到。”  
“那你们两个先休息吧。我们先盯一晚，明天再说。”  
“晚安。”“悠着点。”智秀和彩英同时说完便切断了通讯。

“现在干什么？”Jennie发现刚才的几个小时都白费了，有些失望。  
“我刚才的提议还做数，如果你想知道的话。” Lisa看着Jennie，把手搭在方向盘上，“或者我们也可以回家。”  
Jennie吻了过来：“或者也可以两件事儿同时进行。”

Lisa明白了Jennie的意思，设置好了目的地，打开自动驾驶。  
她迫不及待地脱掉了Jennie的衣服，和自己的，现在车里渐渐热起来了，车子在以非常平稳的速度开向住所。  
Lisa把驾驶室的两个座位放平，蹲到Jennie的座位下面，把她的内裤脱下来，开始舔她的阴唇。Jennie发出了一声如释重负的、快感带来的叹息，仿佛她的性欲压抑了很久了。Lisa仔细探索着她的褶皱（她已经很了解了，但还是乐于这么做），让Jennie慢慢积累快感。  
“快一点。”Jennie要求。  
“不着急，我们还有一整晚呢。”  
车子现在穿过了西区和东区之间的红灯区，有一段路上的行人和站街的妓女很多。这让Lisa更加兴奋，她一边吮吸着Jennie的阴蒂，一边用手指进入她。由于过于敏感，Jennie的双腿夹紧了Lisa的头，“Lisa，求你了，快……” Jennie呻吟声变成了呜咽，她哀求着。  
“如果你坚持的话。”Lisa感觉Jennie快要达到顶点了。她从座位前起身，和Jennie一起躺在座椅上，右手快速地抽插、卷曲着，按压着Jennie阴道里稍微粗糙的一处。  
“Lisa……”Jennie抱紧了Lisa，大声喘息着，她的阴道壁从四面八方挤压着Lisa的手指。

Lisa又在Jennie的体内停留了一会儿，等余韵过去。

现在车已经经过圣所了，Jennie和Lisa穿好衣服，Lisa用她的白色礼裙擦了擦座位上的爱液。

***

“杨先生，我想您应该来实验室看一下。”金斯堡在电话的另一头说，语气很激动，“我想我们终于成功了。”

杨还没来得及换掉训练服，接电话的时候，他正在培训新加入的哨兵，给他们讲解如何快速地集中注意力在某一项感官上。他丢下一群菜鸟让他们自行练习，坐电梯去了实验室。

年轻的金斯堡早早地在电梯口迎接他。她今天看上去状态不错，头发也精心梳理过了。“今天，252号实验对象通过了所有常规检验，并且在模拟战斗中发挥极佳。”金斯堡一边陪杨快速走着，一边引领他到她的办公室。  
“人呢？基本的资料给我看看。”  
金斯堡把手里的文件夹递给杨。“16岁，白人，从寄养家庭跑出来，自愿加入的。现在在做常规体检。应该很快就出来。”  
杨坐在金斯堡的办公椅上，仔细看着写着252号基本资料的那几页纸。“很好。我跟委员会回报一下，等他体检完了，给他在塔里安排一个房间，限制他的行动范围。记住，别让其他部门的人看到他。”  
“没问题。”

***

前一晚Lisa和Jennie睡得很好——确切地说，不算一晚，因为等到她们到家、洗过澡，Jennie又把Lisa绑起来操（Lisa很喜欢这种支配与被支配的游戏），她大概来了四次。然后，她们抱在一起一直睡到了下午一点。

Jennie醒来，发现通讯器有很多条加密的信息，和一个加密文件。文件打开后是一个“与大鸡巴美女共度良宵”的色情海报。她默默地阅读完这些信息，拿出闪存盘插到通讯器上，把加密文件传输完，又把信息从手机上删掉。然后打开新的对话框，发了一条信息给一个号码。

Lisa 在被子里咕哝了一声，Jennie转过去抱住她，在她脸上温柔地吻着。“你再躺一会儿，我出去买早饭。”

Jennie到埃德蒙德大桥的时候，Mini还是站在老地方等她。  
“你是怎么做到随叫随到的？我还以为我会比你先到呢。”Jennie递给Mini闪存盘。  
“事业心呗。有什么新进展？”  
“在查那个项链是什么名堂。还有，他们成功了。内部消息。线索都在里面了。”  
Mini接过闪存盘。“拍下项链的人我帮你查了一下，但你的哨兵可能不会喜欢。”  
“跟她有什么关系？”  
“她应该跟你讲了当初在泰国的军火商的事儿？”  
“说了一部分。”  
“买方是他的女儿。他被塔干掉了，但帮派没有彻底垮掉。当时她在A国留学。”  
“留学就为了回家之后继续倒卖军火？”  
“子承父业嘛。现在她们的势力不比当年小了，只不过低调多了。毕竟大半个军方高层都在她们口袋里。”  
“她们拿那项链做什么？”  
“那就不清楚了，你们不是查呢嘛。不过我要是你，我会让她回避。创伤发作的哨兵可不是闹着玩的。”


	11. Chapter 11

“不管怎么样，这次算你功过相抵，杨。”  
“是，奎恩先生。”杨低下头，不敢多说话。  
“我想你应该明白，由于你在行动之前没有把功课做足，我们蒙受了多大的损失。敌方先我们一步获取了配方，而我们还在像傻瓜一样拿着一批一批样品在研究！”  
“没人想到布朗博士会把配方藏在那项链里……”  
“泰国人就想到了。而且我们还为她们做嫁衣，走私的钱还是塔付的。”  
“对不起，奎恩先生，我们……”  
“商队的领队失踪了，他还掌握着我们的把柄。在三天之内把他找出来。”  
“是。”  
“还有撒玛利亚人，通知他们，要么加入，要么死。”

***

Lisa还在熟睡。和Jennie结合过后，她的睡眠质量好了很多，这得益于Jennie强大的精神力量，她能在Lisa即将失控的时候安抚她，构建精神图景，使她尽快放松；她们的性爱也很助眠——如果非要深究所有原因的话。

Jennie则在床头辗转反侧，因为她的从塔内部的线人得知，哨兵实验成功了，那也就意味着塔里现在有至少两个超级哨兵。一旦其中一个在公开行动中露面，她就可以将其抓获，国安部就可以以非人道人体实验为罪名正式起诉塔，此次行动就可以收网，她也可以回归正常工作了。但她又不想这一切发生得这么快：她对Lisa产生了感情，她不想伤害她。如果她离开了，Lisa的生活必定会一团糟，她不想她的女孩再经历一次创伤。  
通讯器震动了一下，打断了Jennie的思绪。她看了一下屏幕，走到客厅，用私人线路回拨。

“我记得我们之前说过，不用这种方式联系，金斯堡。”  
“我知道。但是情况紧急。”  
“什么？”  
“上次试验成功的那个男孩……他突变成黑暗哨兵了。”

***

西区的废弃工厂隐藏着一个实验室，这件事儿东区的瘾君子非常清楚，他们经常会在这制作冰毒什么的。但这会儿他们不敢再来了，据说一个东南亚的黑帮头头占领了整个厂房。  
“小姐，已经根据配方制作出来了，要现在进行人体实验吗？”一个略显老态的光头男人问道。他的一只眼睛是义眼，呆滞地看着一个方向，右手是一只机械臂，皮肤黝黑，牙齿残缺不全。

“嗯。尽快。塔里的实验可是不眠不休地在进行呢。”中年女人今天换了一身轻便的衣服，头发一丝不苟地盘在脑后。“查到关于她的线索了吗？”

“还在找。我们没法离塔太近，如果她还活着的话，应该就在为塔效命。”  
“时间不太充裕，班汉。在我们这次回国之前，把她活着带到我面前。希望你能做到，给我爸爸一个交代。”  
“是，小姐。我会替老爷报仇的。”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
“黑暗哨兵？你确定？”Mini再次向Jennie确认。天色已经很晚了，Mini警觉地看了一眼四周。  
“实验层的线人告诉我的，她是主要负责人之一，应该没错。”  
“现在委员会知道了吗？”  
“估计跟我们同步。估计现在已经知道了。”  
“先按兵不动吧。我在杨身上放了追踪器，目前没看到他出现在日常活动范围以外。如果他们使用黑暗哨兵做什么动作，我会第一时间通知你们。”  
“干得好，Jennie。这意味着你回归的日子快到了。到时候我会给你安排庆功宴的。”  
“有一件事要求你问问头儿。”  
“什么？”  
“Lisa、金智秀和朴彩英，能不能帮我保住她们？”  
“金和朴不隶属于塔，只是做点赏金任务什么的，应该不会影响到她们。不过Lisa和杨的关系就近很多了，这些年她也帮塔做了一些脏事儿……”Mini面露难色。  
“总之，求你帮我问问。你还欠我个人情呢。”  
“我会帮你问问。万事小心，安全第一，别感情用事。”Mini又看了一下四周，桥下一个人影都没有，他和Jennie点点头道别，转身大步走进夜色中。

***

“又有什么新进展？”也许是实验成功的关系，奎恩的语气比以往柔和了许多。  
“是的，奎恩先生，252号……他突变了。比我们想象的强很多。”  
“到什么程度？”  
“完全不被向导干扰的，战斗力十分强大的黑暗哨兵，奎恩先生。”  
奎恩的脸上终于有了点笑容，杨大概已经有几年没看他这样了。  
“很好。加紧他的训练，近期之内就会派上用场。一定要有控制他的备用方案。”  
“是。”

杨关上奎恩办公室的门，在走廊叹了口气。如何反制黑暗哨兵？奎恩总是不断给自己出难题。他不自觉地揉搓起左手的手环……一个金属薄片从手环背面脱落下来，奎恩从地上捡起金属薄片——是一个跟踪器。  
愤怒让杨浑身发抖，是谁胆敢追踪塔的高层呢？他匆匆步入电梯，按下83楼信息部的按钮。

“我可以反向追踪。” 信息工程师简一边嚼着士力架，一边在键盘上狂按。“这个人很聪明。一个假IP地址藏在另一个假的IP地址之下，层层加密。不过对我来说是小意思，只不过这需要一点时间。”  
“要多久？”  
“十个小时，或者更短。”

***

“去哪买夜宵了？去这么久。” Lisa穿着睡衣在客厅迎接Jennie。  
Jennie细心地给自己和外卖袋子消了毒，才拥抱Lisa。  
“谁让我女朋友非要吃‘哨兵可以吃的’韩式炸鸡？我跑到东区的韩国炸鸡店等所有顾客都走了才点到。” Jennie假装嗔怪，捏了Lisa的脸一下。  
“你最好了。”Lisa低头在Jennie脸上亲了一下，打开炸鸡，坐在沙发上吃了起来。Jennie喜欢看Lisa吃饭的样子——不管是她做的菜，还是她拿回来的外卖——没人能想象冷酷的哨兵私底下把嘴塞得满满的是个什么样。

这又让Jennie无比伤感：行动就要收网了，她不确定以后还会不会见到Lisa。分别对Jennie来说，只不过是两星期左右的戒断反应：出现幻觉、无法正常进食，但只要有足够剂量的信息素，这两星期不算太难熬。“做卧底的绝佳人选”，她的头儿沃特金斯在任命Jennie的时候这么说她。她是部门里，或者说全国向导里为数不多的可以忍受与结合对象拆分（或者说灵魂分裂更合适）的向导。（她之前的一个是她哥哥，不过他已经在一次卧底任务中牺牲了。）

可是对于Lisa来说，那无异于堕入地狱，灵魂分裂的痛苦会让哨兵生不如死。

“你怎么了？” Lisa吃了两个鸡腿，关心地看着Jennie。  
“没怎么。”Jennie勉强挤出一个笑。  
“你看着可不像‘没怎么’。”Lisa坐在Jennie身边，握住她的手。  
Lisa将Jennie耳边的碎发撩到耳后：“嘿，我心情很差的时候，你都会听我说。我希望我对于你也是那样一个存在。”

别再那么温柔了。

Jennie给了Lisa一个热烈的吻，她用力地亲吻着Lisa，就好像这是她们的最后一个吻。  
“嘿，悠着点，大兵。” Lisa结束了这个吻，捧着Jennie的头，“又不是吻别。”

Jennie又一次吻上了Lisa，她不顾一切地吻着，让Lisa在沙发上躺下，把她的睡衣扯开。她吻她的每一寸肌肤，在哨兵脆弱的皮肤上留下一个个吻痕。她舔着Lisa的阴唇，又用舌头在她阴蒂上打着圈。Lisa很快就到达了高潮。  
她又给了她一个又一个高潮，用手指、假阴茎、震动棒，让Lisa坐在自己脸上、俯身趴在沙发上再进入她……她知道的所有方式。如果她们能在一起一直到八十岁，那她们一共会做多少次爱？她想在离开前尽量弥补Lisa，这是她唯一知道的方式。

“我觉得我到明年都不想做爱了。” 终于她们累了，Lisa窝在Jennie怀里睡着了。

***

“杨，我想我找到地址了。不过我猜你不会喜欢真相的。我现在把地址发给你。”  
“谢谢你，简。”  
杨打开平板电脑，打开简发过来的定位。

奎恩位于塔的最高层的办公室内。  
尽管壁炉中的柴火熊熊燃烧着，但杨仍然能感觉到寒气。那中感觉源自于坐在椅子上的奎恩，他刚刚发了一通火，把烟灰缸摔在了地板上，玻璃碴崩到杨的脸上，在眼角划出了一道血痕。  
“我真想不通，杨。你怎么就这么蠢。内奸就在你眼皮底下，而你竟然让她成功追踪你将近一个月？” 奎恩的语气很冷静，可杨更感到害怕。  
“对不起，奎恩先生。我会想办法……”  
“你最好。这周末之内把她们解决掉，不然你就去边境守夜吧。”

“我会给她们派个任务。正好试试252号的实战能力。”杨谄媚地表示。

“不错。尽快安排。”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
“什么任务，这么急？” Lisa在办公桌对面，接过杨递过来的文件夹。  
“北部边境恐怖袭击。已经死了一个连队的士兵了，需要一个强大的哨兵和向导去平息一下。”

文件夹上写了边境的具体坐标、恐怖分子的体貌特征。最上方有一行大字“EYES ONLY”。Lisa默默记下重要信息之后，把文件塞到桌旁的碎纸机里。“只有一个哨兵？”

“所以你们应该很快搞定，秘密任务，不用书面报告，快去快回。”  
“我需要一辆新的交通工具。”Lisa趁机提要求。

“好的，给你最新型号的，海陆空都能开。去军备部领取就行。”

Lisa走后，奎恩从杨的办公室内间走出来。  
“都安排好了，奎恩先生。”  
“这次别搞砸了。别让她们活着回来。”

“可是Manoban她已经为塔效力这么多年了，是不是……”  
“她的身份对我们来说也是个定时炸弹，这样一来正好可以用绝后患。”  
“是。”

***

天气越往北越冷。Lisa和Jennie负责在白天轮流开车，遇到水路的时候，她们就切换成飞行模式飞一会儿。Y市到北部边境的距离其实不远，但是Y市被透明的穹顶罩着，所以温度并没有现在这样低。  
Jennie明白这次的任务到底是什么。她们出发的前一天晚上，金斯堡已经告诉Jennie，她的卧底身份暴露了，塔准备用黑暗哨兵将她和Lisa灭口。她提前联络好了国安部，沃特金斯承诺会给她们支援，并且调配了最先进的武器用于捕获黑暗哨兵。“但是她不能跟你回去，她的身份很敏感。” Mini给Jennie传话的时候是这样说的，他说沃特金斯做的最大让步就是不起诉Lisa。

现在车内的恒温器已经调到最大，车窗上开始结霜花。Jennie长这么大还是第一次到这么寒冷的地方，但是她却没有心情欣赏落雪。  
Mini发消息告诉她国安部已经在边境的鱼河镇安顿下来了，随时可以与Jennie接应。焦虑使Jennie越开越快，她用力踩下油门，车子在空无一人的公路上疾驰。  
“whoa whoa，着急回家也不用这么急吧。” Lisa在副驾驶上醒来。  
“对不起，有点走神了。”Jennie将车速缓缓降低。“休息得好吗？”  
“我想可能是开得有点快，我有点晕。Lisa把椅背调直，揉了揉太阳穴。  
“离鱼河镇还有30公里，我们很快就到了。”

等Jennie和Lisa终于到达鱼河镇的时候，她们才明白这场“恐怖袭击”的严重性。城镇的市政大楼被毁了，最大的市场空地上有半个篮球场那么大的深坑，近期基本不太可能重新开市；部分居民不得不住在政府临时安置的保温帐篷里。

虽然才下午四点，但是鱼河镇已经有天黑的迹象了。塔的接应人带她们住到一个暂时还有空房间的汽车旅馆。“条件有限，只能将就一下了。”接应人抱歉地说了一句，帮她们把行李放到矮桌上，就关上门走了。

“希望没有虫子什么的。”Lisa嫌弃地环顾四周，这房间只有一张小双人床、一个床头柜，和一个看起来随时会散架子的旧衣柜，浴室的水龙头还滴着水。  
“晚上我们去他的藏身点看看，反正也只是个暂时的落脚点。”

根据坐标显示，哨兵那伙恐怖分子的藏身处位于鱼河镇北部边缘的一座农场，四面被森林环绕，倒是个适合行动的地点，Jennie和Lisa决定先发制人。她们在天黑之后埋伏在森林里，Jennie用夜视望远镜观察着农场的一举一动，Lisa集中听力和视力，四处搜寻哨兵的位置。

“我感觉到他了，在谷仓。”由于哨兵不能承受过厚的衣物，Lisa的鼻尖被冻得通红。  
“我们先去房子里解决其他人类。”Jennie发出指令。

她们以最快的速度穿过农田，房子里大概有十几个人类恐怖分子。这对于Jennie和Lisa来说非常简单，她们用大概十分钟的时间把所有人都绑在一起，其中几个人被Lisa射伤了腿，用胶带封住他们的嘴。她不想听他们一直大叫。

“well, 这就是传说中的最强哨兵啊，连人类都不敢杀。” Lisa和Jennie猛地抬头，黑暗哨兵已经站在她们面前了。黑暗哨兵可以隐藏自己的所有声音和气味，这点Jennie有所耳闻。

眼前的“黑暗哨兵”是一个青春期的男孩儿，剃着寸头，还嚼着信息素口香糖。  
“我不杀普通人类。” Lisa站起来，把Jennie护在身后。  
Jennie发动屏障，将Lisa的感官保护起来，让她可以集中精力战斗。

黑暗哨兵先发制人，通过手掌射出强光，试图干扰Lisa的视觉，但被Jennie的屏障挡开了。他的表情看上去有些诧异。Lisa趁机冲上去，集中全身的力量，给了他一拳。

她扑空了。黑暗哨兵仿佛会瞬间移动一般，等Lisa反应过来的时候，他已经绕到她的身后，用他鹰爪一般的手准备向她的心脏发出致命一击。

“Lisa，你后面！”Jennie利用精神力让Lisa强化防御。Lisa及时躲开了，但左侧腰部被擦伤，开始流血。  
“他有预知能力，Lisa。”Jennie感觉到了黑暗哨兵的能力，在屏障内通知Lisa。她们现在能做的只有做彼此的眼睛，互相配合好，她们没办法攻击，只能防御。Lisa逐渐落了下风。她半跪在地下大口喘着气，黑暗哨兵停止了攻击，享受地看着被他打得落花流水的Lisa。“看来过誉了。”男孩儿得意地一步步走向Lisa，“我还以为结合之后你会更强呢，看来也不过如此。”

不能再等了。Jennie打算使用出她真正的技能，她的屏障逐渐扩大，形成带有攻击性的网，向黑暗哨兵逐渐收紧。她看到男孩的表情扭曲，痛苦地抵抗着。快了。再坚持一下。  
但是黑暗哨兵突破了屏障，朝Jennie冲过来。  
无论多强大的向导都无法抵御黑暗哨兵的攻击的，那一刻Jennie觉得，这样结束也挺好。  
但是预想中的疼痛并没有到来。  
等Jennie回过神的时候，发现Lisa挡在自己面前，她的腹部被黑暗哨兵贯穿了，鲜血汩汩从她的伤口流出来。  
“愚蠢的哨兵。”男孩收手了，因为已经没有必要再次攻击。“一个普通哨兵尝试着保护一个黑暗向导？”

“Lisa！”Jennie抱住Lisa的身体，她听到了黑暗哨兵说的话。 Lisa用非常错愕的表情看着Jennie，但是剧痛让她说不出话。  
Jennie集中全力向黑暗哨兵发出攻击。男孩双手抱头，痛苦地在地上翻滚。Jennie正在尝试摧毁他的精神图景。愤怒让她更加强大也更加冷静。她怀里Lisa的身体已经慢慢变冷了，她已经失去了意识。  
“砰！”一面能量网将黑暗哨兵控制了起来。Mini带着他的支援来了。

接下来的事情，Jennie已经不记得全部了，因为她的精力已经被刚才的战斗耗尽了。她记得她一直抱着Lisa不肯放手；她记得Mini强行把她和Lisa分开之后，Lisa被抬上了急救车；她记得Mini跟她说着什么，拍了拍她的肩膀，给她围上毯子。她记得Lisa的血液在自己手上的粘稠触感，而在她上了Mini的车之后那触感也消失了，关于Lisa的其他一切温热的感觉，也消失了。


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

“做得好，Jennie。” 国安局局长沃特金斯女士的情绪高涨，托Jennie的福，她拿到了能起诉塔的关键性证据。她今天穿了一身十分高级的职业套装，小麦色的皮肤充满光泽，看上去像是昨天刚刚做了个皮肤护理，还难得地化了妆。

沃特金斯点燃一根烟。“这次工作完成得太出色了。只用了一个月的时间……”  
“对，只用了一个月的时间，而我需要两星期才能从分裂的痛苦中走出来。”  
“局里会给你补偿。下一次的行动你来负责，升职、加薪，你还会有独立办公室……”  
“我本来就有独立办公室。”  
“新的办公室更大。”  
“你知道这不是我同意卧底任务的目的。”Jennie没有听沃特金斯说官话的心情，“已经过了一个星期了，和检方合作得怎么样了？到底什么时候提起诉讼？”  
“我知道你为兄复仇心切，Jennie。但是诉讼需要时间。我们一直在努力。252号一直没开口。”  
“他体内植入了塔的定位芯片。”  
“那还不够。相信我，我比你更着急。”

“你答应过我不起诉她。”  
“我会说话算话的。”沃特金斯的眼神在Jennie脸上扫视着，“你不会真的动情了吧。这可不方便展开工作。等她醒过来，转到塔的内部医院，你们就要打破结合了。到时候，你是国安局探员，而她还是塔的士兵。你要永远记住这一点。别感情用事。”

Jennie深吸一口气，努力不让自己再想Lisa。“我知道。”

凌晨两点，Jennie来到Lisa疗伤的静音室。医院的夜班护士安柏是Jennie的老邻居，不过没人知道这一点。Jennie不想被局里问东问西，所以趁安柏值夜班的时候来看Lisa。

她还躺在疗养舱里，经过了一星期的治疗，此时的Lisa脸上逐渐有了血色。她的身上穿着为哨兵特制的轻薄保温的病号服，可以清晰看见腹部的绷带的轮廓。

一滴眼泪掉在疗养舱的盖子上。“对不起，Lisa，”Jennie轻轻摩挲着透明的舱盖，假装自己可以摸到Lisa的脸，“但我知道你是个坚强的女孩，答应我，你可以挺过来，好吗？”  
“滴滴。”Jennie的手表闹钟响起来，在没有一丝噪音的静音室显得十分刺耳。她赶紧关掉闹钟，匆匆离开了医院。

***

“小姐，鱼河镇的恐怖袭击内情。” 班汉用双手将平板电脑递给中年女人。  
“这么说，现在她在国安局？”  
“是的，受了重伤，在国安局的医院。”  
“这可是复仇的好机会。只不过国安局戒备森严，没有本国身份的人难以接近。”  
“看来只能等她出院回塔报道再说了。”  
“你秉承了咱们泰国人最典型的处事原则，班汉。万事不急。我们可不是来度假的，没有那么多时间等。”  
“对不起，小姐。”  
“实验进行得怎样了？”  
“配方已经全部证实有效，可惜……”  
“什么？”  
“恐怖袭击，小姐，就是塔的实验对象造成的，是他们制造的黑暗哨兵。”

中年女人“腾”地站起来，在房间里来回踱步。“竟然这么快吗……”  
班汉的那只好眼睛转了转。“小姐，我在想，有时候立场也不必那么坚定。”  
“什么意思？” 女人停止了踱步，看着班汉。  
“我的意思是，塔已经不像十年前和军政府是一体的了，委员会一直有外心，内部四分五裂。我们这次的目的就是拿到配方，和走私人口，还有找到那女孩给老爷报仇。为什么不选择合作共赢呢？”  
女人点头示意班汉接着说。  
“给他们配方。他们既然已经造出黑暗哨兵，说明实验进度不比我们滞后。作为交换，让塔把人给我们处置。以后万一两国开战，我们在这起码还有个人情。”  
“让我想想。”

***

“你的愚蠢真令我叹为观止，杨。” 奎恩说着，让护工把壁炉里的火调大。他今天的状况不大好，连正装都没穿。护工调好了火，给奎恩打了一针针剂。奎恩摆摆手，示意护工出去。

杨站在奎恩的对面，不敢说话。  
“252号第一次出任务，你竟然让他自己战斗？”  
“事发突然，奎恩先生……当时塔还有些内部事务需要我处理……因为您说让252号伪装成邻国恐怖分子，所以我在场是不是不太方便……而且我们之前没有发现Jennie Kim是一个黑暗向导，这在档案上没有记载。我们轻敌了。”

“我们是要灭口，杨先生，灭口。为什么不多派一些哨兵去？23号呢？”  
“关于这个，奎恩先生……23号失踪了。”

奎恩剧烈咳嗽了几下，他尝试喝了一口威士忌平复一下，可这加重了他的咳嗽。  
“最后一个任务，泰国人联系我了。”奎恩终于喘匀了气。  
“泰国人？她们有什么企图？”  
“放轻松，杨。就是个谈判。我们手里有她们想要的，她们手里也有我们想要的。所以可以共赢。”  
“我需要做什么，奎恩先生？”  
“把Manoban交给她们，作为交换，她们会给我们X化合物的所有配方。现在Manoban不在塔的管辖范围内，而在国安局的综合医院里，要接近她很难。别把这事儿办砸了。”  
“我会亲自去办。”

***

安柏查完了最后一次病房，准备回前台小憩。她受了Jennie的嘱托，在回去前，特意查看了一下Lisa病房的静音装置，为了保险，又为她打开了舒缓的白噪音。

她回到前台的工作台，戴上耳机，打开自己的歌单。她感觉到一阵微风。  
安柏警觉地摘掉耳机，因为只有在外科大门开关的时候，前台才会感觉到有风，而这时间不应该有人到访。她起身往静音室方向走去，还揣了只电击枪在裤兜里。

有一个黑影在众多静音室的门前徘徊，好像在找谁。  
“对不起先生。” 安柏用电击枪指着黑影。  
黑影转过头。“哦，对不起，吓到你了，我很抱歉。”严肃的亚裔男人彬彬有礼地说了这么一句，他举起双手，没有拿任何武器。  
安柏半信半疑地将枪口放下了一点。“不管您是哪位，现在已经过了探视时间，如果想要探访的话，请白天再来。”  
亚裔男人的表情变得充满歉意：“是这样啊，那好吧。今天白天我实在是没抽出时间来……”他一边说着，一边越过安柏往门外走，“那只好明天……”  
他从背后拧断了安柏的脖子。安柏瘫倒在地上，被杨像是踢一个玩偶一样踢到一边。

他集中视觉，在几十间静音室中搜寻着Lisa的房间。“看啊。” 杨发现了自己的目标。他轻松踹开了静音室的门，关掉白噪音和静音屏障，打开疗养舱的盖子。Lisa还没有醒来的意思，平静地睡着。  
“说对你没感情是假的，Lisa呀。”杨轻轻抚摸了一下Lisa的头发，“但自从你来到圣所，我就知道会有这么一天。奎恩已经交代我把你交给泰国人了，你知道的，她们帮派向来以牙还牙，有仇必报。希望你能原谅我，我只是为了生存。”

“我能说我有点感动吗？” Lisa闭着眼睛，说了一句话。  
杨像见了鬼一样，往后退了几步。  
Lisa醒了。她从疗养舱里翻跳出来，踉跄了几步，但还是进入了战斗状态。  
杨丝毫没有懈怠，经过了多年的训练，Lisa的实战能力已经超过自己太多。  
“成为奎恩的走狗多久了？”Lisa破解了杨的所有攻击，把杨逼到墙角。  
“从我的向导去世开始。” 杨没有撒谎。  
“为什么？”  
“我说了，为了生存。”杨趁机重击Lisa腹部的伤口，绷带上渗出血来，Lisa痛苦地跪在地上。杨又用从安柏身上搜到的电击枪给了Lisa一枪，站在一边看着她因为电流抽搐。“这一招，”杨喘着粗气，“我没教你，卑鄙了点，但是总是好用。”

杨突然感觉到门口有一束强光。他被什么人的屏障攻击了，整个人被弹到墙上，他因为剧痛大喊着，有几根肋骨断了。他站起来，集中力量试图回击。

“Lisa呀！你还好吗？彩英，快把杨控制住。” 智秀奔向Lisa，把她抱起来，试图让Lisa恢复意识。彩英拼尽全力抵抗住杨的攻击，试图闯进杨的精神图景，但是只能勉强和杨抗衡。“我快撑不住了，你们快走……”智秀把Lisa背在身上，在跑出房间前向房间内扔了一枚催泪弹。彩英在杨忙着掩住口鼻的当口，快步跟上了智秀。


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

“你们怎么来了……”Lisa在车的后座虚弱地问，彩英在后座使用热融枪帮Lisa止血。  
“那个印度人，穆罕默德，” 智秀一边开车一边说道，“我们假装放走了他，但在他身上放了追踪器。”  
“你猜他自由之后第一个见的是谁？”彩英终于勉强帮Lisa止住了血，用毯子将Lisa围起来，“是杨。根本没什么阿拉伯人，悬赏是他们发的，小女孩哨兵也是杨派来的。”  
“我们俩就连夜收拾了一下，来救你了。”车子拐了一个弯，进入了东区最脏乱的街区。  
“谢了。”Lisa说话很吃力，由于失血过多，她的面色惨白。“Jennie呢？”

智秀和彩英都没有说话。车速放缓了，停在了东区一条小巷子里。“关于她，Lisa呀，到了史蒂夫那再说。”

智秀和彩英两个人将Lisa搀扶下车，从半地下的后门进入了史蒂夫的“据点”。  
这里已经不像半个月之前那么脏乱，看出来被简单收拾过。彩英扶Lisa在床上躺下。“智秀啊，我们真的应该谈一下界限问题……”史蒂夫端着一个装着花生酱三明治得盘子走进来，看见在床上躺着的，腹部渗着血的Lisa，“我的老天啊，发生什么了？”  
智秀帮Lisa躺好、盖上被子，打开房间的取暖器。“待会儿再跟你解释，史蒂夫。总之最近得在你这借住一段时间了。”

房间渐渐温暖起来，Lisa昏昏欲睡。

***

“再提高电压。”肥胖的男人仍然坐在地下室正中央的一把椅子上，他的肥肉从椅子的扶手下溢出来。Lisa觉得他如果特别快地站起来，那椅子会连同他的屁股一起离地。不过，还没等她想完，又一轮痛苦的电击开始了。

今天的惩罚是因为她没有将议员的妻子和女儿一起杀掉。她们跪在地上，妈妈抱着女儿，一直说着“求你了，求求你了”，她犹豫了，她们就趁那个时机跑掉了。

而此时她因为她们在遭受着电击，她不可控制地抽搐着，嘴角流出呕吐物。不过她可以忍受，她可以假装自己还在游乐园坐着旋转木马，那已经成为了她的精神图景。  
“小畜生，”肥胖的男人大声咒骂着，“你知道你害我们暴露了吗？现在雇佣兵马上就找上门来了！”  
“老爷！老爷！待会再处置她，我们没时间了！”一个中年男子跑进来，他的一只眼睛是义眼，右手上文满了花色的文身，“塔的雇佣兵已经到大楼入口了，已经开始交火。他们还在一楼埋了炸药点。”

肥胖的男人从椅子上站起来，在中年男子的护送下往门外走：“走，班汉。去密室。”  
“她怎么办？” 中年男子指指笼子里的Lisa。  
“让她自生自灭。大楼塌了，任她也活不了。”

随着一声巨响，整个地下室开始剧烈地抖动。应该是雇佣兵引爆了炸药。天花板开始有水泥渣和泥土掉下来，Lisa努力想让自己恢复力气。她用力扽了一下拴着自己的铁链，一次，两次……钉在墙上的铁链松动了，再一次；天花板裂开了，整座大楼在崩塌，大块的混凝土掉落下来，有些掉落在关着Lisa的笼子上，把笼子砸得有些变形。墙有些裂开了，她终于拽断了铁链。

一大块混凝土掉下来，压扁了笼子。

Lisa觉得很疼。但那疼痛很快就消失了，她的灵魂好像已经漂浮到了身体外面，俯身看着深埋着自己的那片废墟。  
“Lisa。”  
“妈妈。”Lisa回应那个温柔的声音。她知道是妈妈，她听过一次妈妈的声音，就永远不会忘记。  
“宝贝，坚强一些，你可以活下去。”  
“可是妈妈，我太疼了。”之前的一幕幕在她的脑中如走马灯一样闪过，她不想回去。  
“每个人来到这个世界上，都有她的意义。你还没找到你的，你不能跟我走。”  
“我怕。”  
“我的孩子，别怕，我会给你力量。”  
Lisa好像被一种温柔又强大的力量推回了身体里。疼痛感又瞬间袭来。她的四肢被砸出了血，但力气好像恢复了很多。笼子被彻底砸垮前，还帮她分担了一些天花板的重量，她用力推开一些混凝土块，走出了废墟。

她想着妈妈说的“存在的意义”，她还小，不是很明白。但是她明白，伤害她的人，必须要付出代价。  
她飞快地朝他们藏身的“密室”跑去，她有一次曾经被人带到那里，受尽屈辱，她永远都不会忘记那个地方。她要在今天结束这一切。

“密室”是一座银行的地下室保险库，保险库的门有大概六七英尺厚。Lisa集中力量挥拳，门很快就碎了。

肥胖男人临死前，脸上还是一副诧异的表情。她拧断了他的脖子，拽着他脑后的辫子，把头扔到了一边。  
刺着花臂的中年男人向Lisa射了几枪。他太慢了，Lisa很轻松就躲过了子弹。  
“你就这点本事了？” Lisa绕着圈，对男人说，此时他的子弹已经用尽了，身边已经没有能与年轻哨兵抗衡的武器。  
“Lisa，叔叔错了，饶叔叔一命好不好？我曾经给你糖吃……啊啊啊！”愤怒已经使Lisa接近狂化，她把男人踢倒在地，将他的右臂硬生生从身体上扯了下来。她不希望他马上死掉，她要他死前的几分钟尝遍所有的痛苦。

那只曾经拿着电棍电击她、然后进入她身体的，带给她无尽痛苦和屈辱的手，现在已经和男子的身体分离了，鲜血从他的肩膀涌出来。

“把手举起来！” 一群哨兵和人类士兵拿着武器进入了密室。  
哨兵们释放的强大信息素令Lisa回过神，她照做了，把男人的手臂扔在地上，举起了手。

“要命啊，这小女孩是谁啊？” 一个哨兵说道，她看着密室里的一死一伤，难以置信地看着Lisa。  
“这下怎么办？塔交代了要活口。”一个年轻的亚裔向导问身后的人，他继续用枪指着Lisa，精神屏障向Lisa一点点逼近。被扯掉了右臂的中年男人也已经奄奄一息。  
“先把活的带走，他应该也知道点什么。”另一个亚裔男人从问话的向导身后走出来，示意向导把枪放下。他向Lisa走了两步，蹲了下来：“想跟我们走吗？”


	16. Chapter 16

"试着找到愤怒与平静间的那个点，" 哥哥引导Jennie，"然后发力。"  
Jennie尝试着找到那种感觉。他们站在天台上，北方的秋天已经很凉了，秋风吹得Jennie的脸通红。她调动着全身的力量，利用屏障向哥哥创造出的野兽发出攻击。在尝试了大概第二十次的时候，Jennie成功了。  
"看看，是不是不算太难？"  
"但是攻击力不强，照哥哥还差得远呢。"Jennie谦虚地说。  
"我像你这么大的时候，还只会勉强用精神屏障保护自己呢。"哥哥捏捏Jennie的脸，鼓励她。"天色不早啦，我们回去吧。今天妈妈做了大酱汤，沃特金斯也来，你们好久没见了吧？"

***  
Jennie从回忆中回到现实。她此刻坐在自己的新的办公室里，沃特金斯说的没错，这间办公室的确大了很多。它位于国安局大楼的45层（这一层多是中高层领导的办公室），有着并不符合安保措施的漂亮落地窗。"官僚主义 。"Jennie合上所有的百叶窗，不屑地哼了一声。她的通讯器突然响了。

"沃特金斯交代我先不要通知你，"是Mini，他的语气听上去很焦急，"但我想你还是应该先知道。"  
"怎么了？" Jennie有一种不祥的预感。  
"塔派人袭击了国安局的医院。你的哨兵失踪了。"  
Jennie感觉浑身的血液都凝固了。Lisa因为自己，生命受到威胁，她就知道这一天迟早会来。"collateral damage ", 如果换了沃特金斯，她一定会这么安慰Jennie。  
"现场流了很多血。" Mini又补充道。  
"派的谁？"  
"经过血液检测，应该是杨。"  
Jennie切断了线路。是杨。Jennie怒极反笑，这个人夺走了她的至亲之后，还要再伤害她最爱的人吗？这一次她不会让他逍遥法外，她要他付出代价，连同她哥哥的那份。  
她又回拨给Mini。"跟我去塔。把人抓回来。"  
"这不符合程序……"  
"求你了，以朋友的身份。只有你能尽快搞到逮捕令。"  
"好吧。我想我可以联系一下Simon法官。"

***

"所以探员小姐，您这么半天除了我去过医院之外查出别的什么来了吗？" 杨被拷在审讯室的椅子上，看上去安然自得。他已经在秘密审讯中扛了20个小时，他的言语防守非常严密，几乎滴水不漏。  
"我们都知道你不无辜。离释放你还有四小时，我会好好利用这个宝贵时间的。" Jennie决定使用规定外的方法。她试图闯进杨的精神图景，调取他的记忆。这对于黑暗向导来说如同探囊取物。她突破了第一层防线，她看到杨进入了Lisa的静音室，他们的交战，Lisa受了重伤，然后智秀和彩英把Lisa救走了……她松了一口气。  
"Jennie Kim，你知道你在做什么吗？" 沃特金斯几乎算是踹开了审讯室的门，打断了Jennie的精神攻击。她双手抱胸，愤怒地看着Jennie："我需要一个解释。"  
"没什么解释，他袭击了国安局医院，抓来问问话。"Jennie被动地应对。  
"这个局里会处理。"沃特金斯示意手下把杨带走，"但不是由你。这严重违反程序，如果因为这件事耽误了案子……"  
"哦，你不说我差点忘了，原来还有个案子没办呐？"Jennie讽刺道。"我还以为你们会等证据链冷了再办呢。"  
"关于这个，Jennie，"沃特金斯的态度一下软下来，"塔的委员会跟我们提出条件。他们给我们这次跨国人口贩卖的资料，作为交换，我们决定不起诉塔。希望你能理解。"  
"哇哦。你可真是令人难以置信。" Jennie想不出合适的词来表达她现在的心情。"这话你应该跟死去的我哥说。"  
"在大局面前我们应该懂得取舍，Jennie。按照程序，你这次私自审讯、侵入审讯对象的精神图景已经够你停职半年的了，不过我们就让它过去，你说呢？"  
出离的愤怒反倒令Jennie很平静。她摘下探员徽章和配枪，把它们轻轻放在审讯室的桌子上，"去你的。我不干了。"

***

Jennie在车中尽量平复自己的情绪，不管怎样，她应该把最重要的事完成。既然官方决定不起诉塔，那么短时间内把相关人员捉拿归案应该没什么希望了，但至少审讯有一个收获，她知道她的Lisa现在很安全，起码不会在塔中遭受折磨。  
天已经黑了，她乔装了一番，把车停在东区黑市的街角，决定去漫画店碰碰运气。彩英和智秀因为救了Lisa，一定不会回到圣所了，这里是她唯一知道的她们可能藏身的地方。  
漫画店的铁栏门已经拉上了，但店里的灯还亮着。她走近铁门，敲了敲。  
"我们已经打烊了，请明天再来吧。"史蒂夫懒洋洋的声音传过来。  
"史蒂夫，是我，Jennie。"  
一个瘦高的身影走近Jennie。"哦，是你啊，Jennie。不好意思，今天我有点事儿需要早点关门儿。有什么事儿明天再说吧。"史蒂夫态度冷淡，转身准备关上大门。  
"我知道她们在这。让我见见她。"Jennie用恳求的语气说道。  
"听着，Jennie。我认识你的时间不长，也许说这话有些冒犯，但是我觉得你应该是她全世界最不想见到的人。你那点事儿我都听说了。为了她的健康，请你等她恢复了体力再来打破结合成吗？" 史蒂夫愤愤地说。  
"我来不是为别的，我只想看看她好不好。"  
"探员小姐，你听着，她好不好的都跟你没什么关……"  
"开门，史蒂夫，让她进来。" 彩英从贩卖机后的暗道出现了，表情严肃地对史蒂夫说。  
"你说开就开喽。"史蒂夫翻了个白眼，非常顺从地把铁门拉开了一个缝隙。  
Jennie马上钻了进来。"彩英，我……"  
"进去再说。"彩英看上去不怎么友好。她示意史蒂夫打开贩卖机暗门，让Jennie先进去。  
隧道加了灯，还做了几道门，作为隔音防护。看样子她们最近一直生活在这。彩英停在了门口，没有继续往前走的意思。  
"带我去见她，我可以解释。"  
"她刚刚做完治疗，才睡下。我可以帮你转达。"  
"我可以等她醒来。" Jennie又累又困，鼓足精神耐心地进行着这个对话。女朋友的朋友当然站在女朋友那边，她理解彩英。  
"我们已经清楚事情的前因后果了，Jennie。总之你利用了她，还为她引来了杀身之祸。她本来可以只做一个士兵，不会招来这么档子事儿。"  
"你知道这不是真的。杨和奎恩的勾当迟早会败露。"  
"那就是你操控她再背叛她的理由？利用她的身份在塔中当卧底，再离开她？你知道打破结合对于普通哨兵来说多痛苦吗？"彩英的双手在胸前交叉，咄咄逼人。  
"我不是来打破结合的，我辞职了。"  
"那也请你等Lisa恢复了再说吧。"

"彩英啊，找个游戏怎么用这么长时间……"智秀打开了她们眼前的门，看见彩英和Jennie四目相对。  
"Jennie？彩英啊，怎么回事儿？在这多久了？"智秀听上去没那么有敌意。  
"请带我去见她，我需要确认她还好。我有些事想和她解释。" Jennie几乎是一字不差地和智秀重复了刚才的那些话。  
"Unnie?" 彩英用询问的目光看着智秀。  
"我觉得应该让Lisa自己决定。" 智秀说道。

Jennie进到内间的时候，看到Lisa在"客厅"的桌子旁吃着燕麦粥。Lisa抬头看见了她。智秀和彩英识趣地离开了。她穿着宽松的特制棉质睡衣，看上去比之前瘦了两圈，脸上的婴儿肥都不见了。她的头发被剪短了一些（应该是方便疗伤）。从那晚在医院看过她之后，Jennie每晚都梦到她。她挡在自己身前的那一幕一直在梦中重复着，她一次又一次在尖叫中醒来。

现在她就在自己面前了。谢天谢地她没事。  
Jennie快步走过去，抱住了Lisa。"幸亏你没事。我天天梦见你受伤了。"  
Lisa没有回抱她。她只是放下了手中的勺子，等Jennie结束这个拥抱。  
"你来干嘛？工作都汇报完了？" Lisa的声音不带一丝情感，连愤怒都没有。  
"Lisa呀，你听我解释……"  
"我知道真相了，你有工作在身，在国安局身居要职。和我结合只是个幌子。我可真他妈傻。"Lisa轻轻冷笑了一声。  
"我不是来跟你说'我也有苦衷'这种话的，Lisa。我知道我骗了你。但不是全部。我是黑暗向导，我是国安局的探员，这都没错，我也是来调查塔的非法人体试验的。但是其他都是真的。"  
"所以我应该感谢你跟我说了一部分真相喽？" Lisa努力挣脱了Jennie的怀抱，站了起来，她还没有完全恢复，身体晃了晃，她撑住桌子。  
"我的目的是为了查案，还有为我哥哥报仇。杨杀死了我哥哥。但是都不重要了，我辞职了。我们可以一起……"  
"对，这都不重要了，因为我们结束了，你和我。我不关心你有没有辞职，这以后都跟我没关系了，Jennie。你闯入我的生活，让我对你敞开心扉，我的过去，即使很不堪，但我都和你毫无保留。但是我换来了你的谎言。你让我爱上你，再把我的心撕碎。不过谁知道呢，可能我对你的感觉也都是假的，毕竟黑暗向导操控起哨兵来再轻松不过了。"

Lisa展开了精神图景。Jennie的精神图景和她的相连，她阴暗潮湿的图景里已经有了一缕阳光了，石砖的缝隙里还长出了一些绿草。Jennie站在花海的一面，Lisa的半张脸被阴影遮盖着。但是她看见她在流泪。  
Jennie尽量不让自己的眼泪流出来："如果这就是你想要的，Lisa，我尊重你的决定。"

Lisa发动精神力量，二人的图景开始剧烈抖动，连接处裂开了缝隙。Lisa跪了下去，她看上去非常痛苦，但是Jennie无能为力，随着图景的裂开，Jennie感觉仿佛有一万只手在撕扯着她的灵魂，亿万只蚂蚁在啃食着着她的骨髓。虽然生来是黑暗向导，但结合打破的滋味也并不比普通的哨兵和向导好受多少。她知道有伤在身的Lisa会更难受。但是Lisa用精神屏障将Jennie牢牢地挡在她的图景之外，她只能看着Lisa痛苦地蜷缩在她阴暗的图景中。

直到她们的图景完全断开了连接。

她们回到了现实，Lisa跪在地上，双手扶着墙。现在的她们已经没有任何关系了。智秀和彩英听到噪音跑进来，将Lisa扶到床上，替她注射了一针向导素。  
Jennie非常努力地让自己保持清醒。"对不起。但是有一件事我一定要你明白，我没有操控你爱上我。"

Jennie不知道Lisa有没有听到她的最后一句话。她也不记得她是怎么穿过那么多道门，回到车上的了。她从口袋中翻出了一些抑制剂小白片，没有就水就吞了下去，以便自己可以平稳地开车回家。这种抑制剂可以平衡向导的激素水平，调动大脑中快乐的记忆。但是等药效发挥，脑海中出现的却是和Lisa相处的一幕幕：她们的一次次缠绵、彻夜长谈、Lisa吃自己做的韩式哨兵料理时的样子……Jennie此刻再也抑制不住，扶在方向盘上哭出了声。


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

如果你想要在Y市“消失”，那么东区是一个绝佳的地点。这里有成百上千个没有身份的人，拿着假ID入住小旅馆、倒卖军火、出售赃物、躲避仇人的追杀，在这里都不是什么值得大惊小怪的事，没人会过问——每个人都有自己的小秘密，大家都心照不宣。

所以当塔在赏金猎人内部放出了Lisa的通缉令（塔把袭击国安局医院的罪名安到了她身上）的时候，智秀和彩英决定将Lisa继续藏在史蒂夫的漫画店里。

距离和Jennie的结合打破，已经过了一月有余。期间Lisa经历了地狱般的煎熬：首先是类似于戒断反应一样的身体折磨，她时而亢奋，时而嗜睡，更糟糕的事，她还会产生幻觉。她经常对着空气说话（那一定是对Jennie说的），就像Jennie还在时一样；智秀和彩英想办法搞到足够剂量的高纯度向导素，帮Lisa渡过难关。等到Lisa的伤养得差不多了，她们开始逐渐减少剂量，以降低她对向导素的依赖。

一开始这方法奏效；但等剂量减少到快一半，而当Lisa的伤好了大半，精神力量恢复得差不多，神志清醒的时间越来越长的时候，她逐渐意识到不对了。

“你们减少剂量了吧？” 此时Lisa刚刚给自己注射过一针向导素，而这针剂并没有给她太大的安抚功效。她还在微微颤抖着。  
“关于这个，Lisa呀，”彩英坐下来在她对面，“是的，这玩意不比向导释放出来的天然向导素，成瘾性很强，你已经注射了一个月了……”  
“可我现在没有向导不是吗？”Lisa起身穿上外套。“我可以自己出去搞点。”

“你知道半个Y市的赏金猎人都接到了你的通缉令，塔悬赏500万卢比要你的脑袋。现在出去是自杀行为。”彩英站起来，拦住Lisa。她和智秀已经包容了脾气糟糕的Lisa一个多月了，已经到了忍耐的极点。“我和智秀欧尼冒着被稽查队扣押的危险搞来这些，起码有点感恩之心吧？”

“你们不如把我留在医院等死。我现在活得像只老鼠，有什么意义？”Lisa也没有退缩的意思。她的生活被夺走了，她在这之前有一个工作、足够的存款，甚至有过一个爱人，有过短暂的幸福（虽然才短短几十天）。她现在什么都没了。她想起妈妈跟她说过的“来到这世上的意义”，绝对是骗她不要放弃的假话。

“意义就是你还活着，还能喘气儿！” 彩英今天没有继续包容Lisa的打算。

“行了行了你俩能别吵了吗？” 智秀端着三个人的午饭进来了。“你们两个，坐下来吃饭。” 她把托盘“摔”到桌上，把Lisa和彩英按到凳子上。“彩英今天在交易的时候差点被抓了，史蒂夫给她打掩护才跑出来的。现在走私线路卡得很死，就将就吧。”她把三片烤得过火的面包一一抹上黄油，将其中两片递给Lisa和彩英，“先吃饭，吃完了我要去找一个朋友，帮我们弄三个新身份。一切等我们能自由出入再说。”

***

如果说这城市的哪里还保持着战前的风貌，那大概人们都会说是东区。尤其是东区的夜晚，拥挤不堪的小巷中有着无数的酒吧、夜店、脱衣舞俱乐部，如果你有勇气走得足够深入，你还会看见站街的妓女，在皮条客的监视下努力地揽客。  
这里没有门槛，无论普通人还是哨兵、向导，都可以进——只要你有足够的卢比。智秀的“朋友”塔季扬娜就是这无数间夜店之一的老板，她的夜店名字叫“泥潭”。和店名不同的是，这间店的装修非常干净清爽，蓝红色的霓虹灯光极尽复古风格，又不失现代感。

智秀从“泥潭”的后门来到塔季扬娜的办公室。“看看是谁来啦。”塔季扬娜正在和女伴亲热，见智秀进来了，便示意女伴回避。这个俄罗斯人留着长发，一侧的刘海剃光了，浑身上下都写着“女同性恋”。智秀走上前去迎接塔季扬娜的拥抱。“藏在地下的日子不好过吧？”塔季扬娜拍了拍智秀的背。  
“难捱啊。我和彩英还好。Lisa可惨了，最近还搞不到像样的向导素。”  
“不出任务的话还用向导素干嘛？”  
“一次糟糕的分手呗。对方是非常强的向导，突然打破结合了，不适应。堪比灵魂分裂啊，想想都难受。”  
“在上世纪，只有一方死了才能打破结合，她该谢谢现代科技。”塔季扬娜拿出一串钥匙，打开了办公桌的一个小抽屉，拿出了一个小牛皮纸袋，递给智秀。“你们的新身份。”

智秀打开袋子，里面是三个人的新的ID芯片。“行啊，办得够快的。”  
“内部打点了一下，有人帮我们黑服务器。这次你们可以随便搞，没有任何一个人工智能可以识别你们。特工和雇佣兵也不能用机器识别芯片，反正只要是机器拿你们都没辙。”  
“所以避开人脑就行喽。”  
“对。尽量别见到熟人。”  
“明白了，谢了姐们儿。这次又欠你人情。”智秀再一次拥抱塔季扬娜。  
“你可救过我的命呢，这点小事儿不算什么。”塔季扬娜道。“顺便还给你们仨加入了‘泥潭’的会员，下个月有哨向特典，那时候如果风声过了可以来玩玩。”

***

“就凭空消失了？” 女人从椅子站起来。  
“是的，普雅小姐，我们还偷偷接入了政府信号，城市的各个角落都搜过了，连同她的朋友，都没有相关信息。”班汉回答道。  
“会不会是出城了？”  
“也没有出城的记录。”  
普雅在房间来回踱步。“以她的伤势，应该走不远。我猜她还在城里。塔的效率还是那么低，到嘴的鸭子能给飞了。发动兄弟们找，用原始的方法找。”  
“是，普雅小姐。”  
“出去吧。”

班汉简单向普雅行了个礼，离开了房间。“没人比我更想找到这个小崽子。”他一边用左手按压着右肩和机械臂的连接处，一边恨恨地念叨着。“我要让她生不如死。”  
他拿出通讯器，拨通线路。“杨，把她最清晰的近照和ID信息发过来，我们亲自找。”

***

“最新消息，Jennie。袭击你们的那小子放回去了。他死不承认袭击行为是官方的，再加上和局里的协议，我们什么都做不了。” Mini在通讯器的那头说，语气听上去很挫败。  
“连恐怖袭击的罪名都不成立？”  
“利益相关，本来官方也没通报。”  
“看来沃特金斯是打算黑到底了啊。” Jennie用力握着通讯器，指节发白。  
“看来是的。嘿，你最近恢复得怎么样了？”  
“还能活。基本上行动自如了。”  
“走出分手的诀窍，Jennie，就是别见对方，也别想她。你答应我没偷偷跟踪人家？”Mini尝试转移话题，打趣地问道。  
“我那么闲吗？虽然我不去局里上班，但是我也有在查案好吧。”Jennie在通讯器这头翻了个白眼。

“这个我本来不应该说，” Mini沉吟了片刻，“但是我觉得你现在需要一个事儿分心。泰国那伙人最近有买卖，在边境运来了一批人，都不到16岁。可能是要卖给塔的。”

“把资料传给我吧。谢了，Mini。”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie也去了泥潭，所以下一章会有lesbian drama，我发誓

“我走了之后，不要惹妈妈生气哦。”哥哥揉了揉Jennie的头。  
“啊啊，知道啦。你又不是不回来了。匹配到了哨兵要及时告诉我哦。” Jennie装作不耐烦地躲开了哥哥的手，“看你那样子应该也匹配不到什么帅哥美女。”她调笑哥哥道。  
“谁让妈妈把好看的基因都传给你了呢。”哥哥没有生气，宠爱地接受Jennie的调侃。“我走啦。”  
Jennie对着哥哥的背影挥了挥手。

***

“下个月也不能回家吗？”Jennie在通讯器的这头皱了皱眉，“你知道妈最近身体不太好，总是念叨你呢。”  
“抱歉啊，Jennie。帮我问候妈妈。要去泰国执行个任务。圣诞节前我一定回去，给你买了泰国的特产。”  
“和新向导相处怎么样？”  
“很愉快。杨待我很好，我觉得他是我的灵魂伴侣。”

***

在陷入结合打破的痛苦的时候，Jennie就会用精神力量做自我治疗。黑暗向导有超强的治愈能力。但是她在治愈自己的过程中，总免不了看到从前的一些回忆。起初是没有离开家之前，在哥哥指导下进行的秘密训练，后来是哥哥应征入伍，留Jennie一个人照顾久病在卧的母亲。哥哥起先经常给家里打电话，后来由于任务繁重，就很少和家里联系了；不久塔就发来悼文，通知Jennie尽快准备后事，哥哥在一次任务中牺牲了。  
妈妈在哥哥的葬礼过后不久也去世了。

Jennie用了快七年的时间才调查出真相。杨在一次活动中为了逃出敌人的控制，牺牲了哥哥（这对已经结合的哨兵和向导来说是不可接受的，需要上军事法庭）。Jennie在抽丝剥茧中还发现了塔的其他见不得人的勾当。

Jennie结束了今天的治疗，决定早点上床休息。但是通讯器响了。是Mini的私人线路。  
“现在有空的话，我需要你来东区一趟。我在街头的线人那里得到了消息，有几个人贩子打算在东区接头。”  
Jennie一下子睡意全无。“半小时后见。”

***

这不是Jennie第一次来东区，但是以往她都是和Lisa一起。Lisa习惯在人群中把Jennie用手臂圈住，Jennie也会在人们聚集的地方加强精神屏障来保护Lisa的感官。这次Jennie单独来到东区的红灯区，就被一群揽客的男男女女围起来了，甚至还有未成年的小孩子向她兜售大麻（如果换做她还没辞职之前，她一定会把这些小孩儿带到警察局）。  
“不好意思借过一下，” Mini用长手拨开围着Jennie的人们，把Jennie“解救”出来，“她可有伴儿了。”  
“谢天谢地。被这么多人围着可真不舒服。”Jennie看见Mini，松了口气。  
“你的信息素总是能引起很多不必要的注意。怎么没喷别的信息素遮盖一下？”  
“太匆忙了，常用的那瓶用完了，没功夫找别的。”  
Mini从怀里掏出一个小瓶喷雾，递给Jennie，“用我的将就一下吧。我们要去的地方人更多。”

Mini没有夸大其词，他们来到一间叫做“泥潭”的夜店，现在才晚上九点，店门口已经排起了长长的队伍。门口的蓝红撞色灯牌的一些字母灯泡坏掉了，但是年轻人们看上去并不在意。Mini上前跟门口的保镖打了个招呼，保镖跟他点了点头。Mini示意Jennie跟他一起进去。  
保镖撩开了门口拦人的丝绒带子，放她们进去。等位的队伍发出不满的嘘声。

“今天什么日子，这么火？”  
“泥潭是人类和哨兵向导都可以来的夜店，在年轻一代里口碑不错，今天是‘双性恋速配夜’”。  
“这么熟悉，看来常来啊。”Jennie今天心情好了些，开起了Mini的玩笑。“没在这配一个？你看上去像大半年没性生活了。”  
“哈哈，”Mini干笑了两声，“你可太逗了。如果沃特金斯少给我派零活，我可能会有时间约个会什么的。”

Mini带领Jennie走向DJ台附近的一个卡座。DJ正在播放着一首她没听过的歌，Jennie觉得很吵。有的人不停地在不同的卡座上串来串去，有的人则和对面的陌生人聊了很久。“所以你的线人准备让我们来搞个速配？”  
“别着急。看你的十点钟方向。”Mini说道。  
那里的卡座坐着两个和整家店格格不入的中年男子。一个穿着格子衬衫，袖口还有磨损，一个留着地中海发型，胡子都白了。  
“格子衬衫是泰国人那边的，地中海是塔的掮客。”Mini指了指他们。  
“够狡猾的。这样一来，就算交易被查，有关部门也没法向塔追责。”Jennie只要了杯苏打水（竟然收费200卢比，简直是抢钱），漫不经心地喝着。  
“今天应该是在谈价钱。还有走私的船的进港时间之类的。” Mini拿出一个比通讯器还小一圈的机器，对着他们的方向按动了一个什么按钮。然后他拿出一个小号的平板电脑，屏幕上开始出现文字。  
“这是……他们的对话？”Jennie接过平板电脑，研究着屏幕上的文字。  
“嗯，可以让探员高效办案的技术，他们在说泰语，我们这里黑进他们的手机，利用话筒录音，然后这里直接翻译成英语。”Mini指着屏幕上蹦出来的一条条消息。“看，连邮件往来和通话、短信都可以看到。”

“怎么都是小女孩？”Jennie看着翻译出来的文本问。  
“奎恩喜欢。你以为塔和泰国那边怎么从宿敌变成好哥们儿啦？”Mini喝了口威士忌，“先找到奎恩和委员会那帮杂种的弱点，再投其所好。这些孩子一部分接受人体试验，另一部分，你懂的。”

Jennie突然想到了Lisa。她想到Lisa给她讲的她的那些过去，她受到的羞辱与折磨。她努力把注意力集中在眼前的话题上。“塔可真是两面三刀啊，一边跟泰国黑帮做交易，一边向局里出卖合作方的信息。”  
“要不奎恩怎么能凌驾于委员会之上呢，他最擅长的就是搞平衡。”  
“平衡个屁。这次就把他们一锅端。局里怎么说？”  
“局里态度暧昧，说不能百分百证明这是国土安全问题，所以应该保持追踪但是不行动。”  
“沃特金斯就是短视。等一批小哨兵被研究出来的时候一切都晚了。而且如果当初不确定这案子在不在国安局的职权范围内，为什么要和塔交换放人？”  
“对啊，这也太扯了。” Mini摇摇头。  
屏幕上出现了一条新的信息，Jennie凑过去跟Mini一起看：

“礼拜五晚上11点整交货，别让我等。”  
署名是“沃特金斯”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，我说实话，其实我写的时候完全没打草稿也没有提纲，所以现在剧情才起飞成这样，我都不知道要往什么方向发展，每天都努力说服自己别再挖坑了，不然越往后越不好填坑……
> 
> 请看到这篇的小可爱按kudos，或者能不能和我讨论下接下来怎么编？；D


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喜闻乐见的lesbian drama

沃特金斯的腐败是Jennie万万没有想到的。这么多年来她是变化了许多，她不再与Jennie有私下的社交，没有再给哥哥扫过墓……但起码在工作上，沃特金斯是比较称职的。她一直是一个有野心的女孩（这也是Jennie当初欣赏她的原因），业务能力出众，所以才会从众多探员中脱颖而出，一路晋升，成为战后国安局的第一任人类局长。

看到她的署名的时候，Jennie突然明白了两人为什么渐行渐远了——她一度以为是因为沃特金斯对哥哥的死心怀愧疚——但今天她有了答案。  
“中大奖了，我们。” Mini看着屏幕，一脸的难以置信。有个年轻的女孩坐到她们的卡座上，似乎准备跟Jennie或是Mini“速配”一下。“对不起，女士，” Mini抱歉地跟她笑了笑，“我们还没聊完呢。” 女孩抱怨了一句走开了。“这下全解释得通了。我们怎么办？”

“我也不知道。” Jennie仍然处在震惊和错愕中。她又感到非常愤怒。“现在还不知道局里有多少人被渗透了。”她喝完了杯子里的俱乐部苏打，“礼拜五我会去码头看看形势，争取不正面接触。你就当不知道这事儿。”  
“你以为我会放心让你一个人去吗？那我还算什么朋友了？” Mini说道。  
“你身上还有房贷，哥哥还没出来，有侄子侄女需要你照顾。我不能让你冒险。” Jennie的态度很坚决。“你帮我的够多了，Mini。”  
Mini撇着嘴思考了一下，又叹了口气：“答应我别干蠢事儿。再强大你现在也是一个人。”  
通讯器响了。Mini看了一眼：“我侄女的，我先撤了。随时联系。”

告别了Mini，Jennie打算一个人再喝几杯。现在速配结束了，找到心仪对象的哨兵、向导和普通人类们此刻在舞池中肆意跳舞，丝毫不控制信息素的释放。没有人再来搭讪，Jennie觉得这是种不错的独处。她的心思很乱，遂去吧台点了杯酒。在大概喝完了三个子弹杯的龙舌兰之后，Jennie觉得自己应该是醉了。

因为她好像闻到了熟悉的那种哨兵信息素的味道。

她努力把“幻觉”赶出脑海，但是她又听到了熟悉的声音，只不过这声音现在听上去有些醉意。她抬头调整视线，发现这并不是自己的幻觉。Lisa真的就在她对面的吧台。

她不是一个人在喝酒，但身边的同伴她一个也不认识。有两个女生，一左一右地坐在Lisa的身边，神色暧昧。其中一个女孩拿出一瓶小白片（不用猜那一定是某种致幻剂），倒出几片，示意Lisa张嘴。她照做了，还吮吸了一下女孩的手指。另一个女生喂了Lisa一口酒。

用嘴。

Jennie以为自己不太会在意了，因为当初主动打破结合的是Lisa，而她也从灵魂分裂的痛苦中走出来了，最近查案很累，她也渐渐很少想她。但是看到Lisa和陌生女孩的充满性暗示的动作，Jennie仿佛全身所有的毛细血管都炸开了。  
她把子弹杯重重地摔在吧台上，绕过舞池，来到Lisa面前。“谁让你们给哨兵同时服用致幻剂和酒的？”Jennie质问两个女孩。她们很漂亮（甚至比Jennie更漂亮，她不得不承认），但Jennie很想一拳打在那漂亮的脸上。在酒精的作用下，致幻剂迅速发挥作用，Lisa已经无法保持清醒了。  
“不好意思，我们认识你吗？” 其中一个女孩像看精神病一般上下打量着Jennie。  
“Jennie？”Lisa努力用最后一点清醒认出了Jennie。“嘿，姑娘们，放轻松，我的一个朋友。”Lisa傻笑了一下。在致幻剂的作用下，她看上去心情很好，“朋友”这个字眼也说得轻飘飘的，但却重重地扎进了Jennie心里。

Lisa的女伴们放松了警惕。“按照哨兵剂量调的，你的朋友不会有事。”其中一个女孩安抚Jennie道。她们丝毫没觉得气氛尴尬。另一个女孩站起身，把Lisa的一只胳膊架起来，“如果你没别的事儿，我们先撤了。” Jennie上前一步，拦住了她们。“她不能跟你们走。”  
“你他妈以为你是谁啊……”   
还没等两个女生狠话放完，Jennie已经把她们打倒了。周围的人自动围成了一圈，准备看热闹。嘈杂的音乐还在继续，Lisa清醒了些。“嘿！”她对Jennie大喊起来，“你凭什么打我朋友？”  
“给你用了药、灌了酒，想占你便宜的人是你朋友？” Jennie用更高的音量喊道。然后她就后悔了，她像是个在外捉奸的怨妇，真恶心。  
“不关你的事，我死了也不关你的事，我们没关系了，上次我没说明白吗？别缠着我了。”Lisa一个趔趄，勉强扶住凳子站稳了。  
两个女孩无意加入这场争吵，识趣地揉着下巴退开了。  
“就是个陌生人被人灌醉之后带走我也是要管的，别给自己脸上贴金了。” Jennie冷静了一些，她开始回击，不想让自己在公共场合太难堪。但是眼泪却流下来了。Jennie有时很讨厌自己爱哭这一点。

“嘿！谁在我地盘闹事？” 塔季扬娜拨开人群，发现闹剧的主角是自己的一个老朋友。她扶住Lisa，打量了Jennie几眼。“什么事儿啊？”塔季扬娜问。  
看到老板亲自上阵，围观的人群散去了，继续跟着音乐跳舞。  
“没事。能帮我给智秀或者彩英打电话吗？我需要她们接我回去。”Lisa设法保持清醒。  
塔季扬娜没搭茬，她看看Lisa，又看看Jennie。然后朝Jennie伸出手：“你好，我是塔季扬娜。”  
“Jennie。我是她一个朋友。”  
“是前女友吧。Lisa的朋友没几个，我恰巧还都认识。而你不是其中之一。”塔季扬娜笑着说，然后从兜里拿出一条手帕，递给Jennie擦眼泪，“你们的事儿挺复杂的，我也有所耳闻。去我办公室休息一下吧，一会儿我帮你叫辆车。”

塔季扬娜放下了通讯器。“智秀一会儿会来接她。”她好像是跟Jennie说的，但并没有看她。她从办公桌旁的迷你冰箱里拿出一罐饮料：“解酒的，等酒劲儿过了再说。”  
“抱歉了，给你添了点麻烦。” Jennie接过解酒饮料，放在了茶几上。  
“那倒是没什么，即使你不干涉，我的人也不会允许她们带她走的，喝断片儿的人得喝完我们的解酒饮料才能走，神志清醒的约会才能算约会。我们这儿的规矩。”塔季扬娜挤了挤眼睛。“试试吧，见效特别快。”  
Jennie感激塔季扬娜给了她台阶下。她打开饮料喝了一口，头脑很快变得清醒了不少。  
她看着在另一边沙发上半躺着的Lisa。那曾经是她的Lisa，她曾经把最柔软的一面毫无保留地展示给Jennie。可是现在连介绍她们的关系都令她感到尴尬。

“她没事，应该一会儿就好了。最近经常这样。” 塔季扬娜从烟盒里拿出一根烟，但是看了看Jennie，又放回去了。  
“‘这样’是指，嗑了药之后和普通人类一夜情？”Jennie苦笑了一下。她感觉有一双手把她的心像解压玩具一样拧来拧去。  
“有时候是。有的时候就是喝多了，或者吸嗨了，被我的人扛到办公室。”  
Jennie现在完全醒酒了，她努力揉搓自己的脸，试图掩饰自己要哭的事实。

“塔季扬娜？Lisa呀，怎么又搞成这样子？” 智秀几乎是撞进了门，走向Lisa。“Jennie？”Jennie站起来，智秀看到了她。  
“嗨，智秀，有一阵子没见了。” Jennie生硬地打了招呼。  
“是啊。最近还好吗？” 智秀的态度一直都很友好。  
“你们聊，我出去一下。”塔季扬娜识趣地离开了。  
“没什么抱怨的。”Jennie把一绺并不存在的头发掖到耳后，“智秀，我知道我现在没资格跟你要求什么，但是，能不能尽量管管她，这样下去她的感官会退化。”

智秀拉着Jennie坐下。“我们换了新身份之后，就可以在Y市大部分地区自由活动了。所以她开始四处惹麻烦，好像生怕自己不被发现一样。我和彩英有的时候还有些赏金任务可以接，她会趁我们不注意跑出去。她毕竟是成年人，我们总不能把她锁在家里……” 智秀看上去很为难，“有一天我和彩英商量，想要试着联系你，因为普通的方法实在是对她无效。”  
“可看今天她的态度，她并不想接受我的干预。”Jennie想到Lisa刚刚的语气，态度冷了下来。  
“你是黑暗向导，只要你想，你可以强制……”  
“我尊重她的想法，智秀。不过我会想办法的，到时候和你联系。”

Jennie帮智秀连拉带拽地将Lisa塞到了车的后座，系好安全带。智秀摇下驾驶室的车窗：“我理解你，Jennie。虽然从朋友的角度出发，我会替Lisa抱不平，但有些事情你身不由己。”  
“谢谢你，智秀。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的不擅长写恋爱drama，写完之后看下来，感觉这一章真的水，真的好水……不过算是个过渡吧，下一章就有剧情啦


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情起飞，作者已经控制不了了（我就说我写不了长篇嘛！）

Chapter 20

智秀拿出Jennie设法弄到的一些戒断药品，那是几支银色的管状容器，“能够帮助她渡过致幻剂的戒断反应，而且和向导素一样起到精神屏障的作用”，这是Jennie交给她的时候告诉她的。Lisa现在的情绪不是很稳定，精神力也差一些，所以无法建立足够强大的精神屏障。她把小银管里的褐色粉末倒进Lisa的蛤蜊浓汤里，因为Jennie特意交代她“不要让Lisa知道是谁搞到的这种管制药物”。事实上，智秀也不清楚药物来自哪里，“只是一个朋友，”Jennie有些言辞闪烁地说，“总之这很有用。”   
“你不应该相信她说的话，” 彩英在看到这些小银管的时候皱着眉说道，“谁知道她有没有在里面放什么毒药，或者纳米机器人之类的。” 彩英的想象力一向很丰富，而且她因为Jennie伤害了自己的朋友而耿耿于怀。  
“你如果看到Jennie的样子，就会相信。” 智秀说道，“眼神是骗不了人的。而且她已经从国安局辞职了。”  
“她还跟我说了件事儿，让我心里一直放不下。” 智秀把最后一口沙拉让给了彩英，“昨天见面的时候她跟我说，她在调查国安局局长。”  
“局长？国安局也被渗透了？”彩英吃掉智秀的沙拉，满意地搓了搓手，听到智秀所说，又不解地皱了一下眉。  
“Lisa在泰国的经历，你也听她说过一点，对吧。” 智秀把盘子都叠起来，把Lisa的那一份都放在保温托盘上。她放低了声音，确认卧室里还在睡觉的Lisa听不见，“当时控制她的那个犯罪团伙死灰复燃了，在往我们国家搞人口贩卖的生意。国安局发现这种现象屡禁不绝，就索性抽成。Jennie说，最近塔和泰国人也一笑泯恩仇了，买孤儿来做哨兵实验。”  
“哨兵实验？”这令彩英难以置信。  
“对啊，你以为除了实验室培养出来的怪物，会有别的哨兵能打得过Lisa、还让她受重伤吗？”  
“Jennie自己调查，也太冒险了吧。” 善良的彩英听出了Jennie的用心良苦。  
“所以我跟你商量，要不要帮帮她。反正最近的几单赏金任务做完了，挺闲的。”  
“姐姐去我肯定也要去的啊。”彩英托着腮说道。  
“我就知道你不会拒绝。”智秀戳了戳彩英的脸，骄傲地说。

二人在早餐过后出门采买东西。Lisa最近的状态一直不算太好，所以她们会尽量避免她出门。“史蒂夫说他的兄弟‘雷管’设法搞到了一些向导素，我得去取一下。” 智秀把刚刚从亚洲超市里买的一些食材塞进车的后备箱，“那边说尽快。”  
“我来开车。” 彩英坐进了驾驶位。

这家黑药店离史蒂夫的店直线距离并不远，但是却需要绕个路，从后门的巷子进。这条巷子可以算是整个东区最隐蔽的了，如果不是在东区有熟人，路人很难有机会发现这里，即使迷路了也不太可能：你需要足够瘦，从一个废弃的通风管道侧着身子走进来才行。

“雷管”是一个特别容易紧张的拉丁裔小伙子，他看到智秀和彩英出现的时候，不自主地骂了一句脏话。“你们真他妈的磨叽，”他掐掉手里的烟，往地上吐了口吐沫，“现在风声紧，就不能快点来，缩短交易时间吗？”  
“我们已经尽快赶来了。现在把药给我们吧。” 彩英没好气地说。她拿出现金芯片，递给“雷管”，后者把几个黄色的透明药瓶塞到彩英手里，药瓶上写着“阿司匹林”。  
突然，她们的身后有了一些声响，“雷管” 用西班牙语骂了一句脏话，就头也不回地跑了。彩英警觉地打开精神屏障。

这声音来自巷子里的垃圾桶。“没准是浣熊之类的，不用大惊小怪。” 智秀一边走向那个巨型垃圾箱，一边对彩英说道。

但等她们看到了眼前的景象，就知道推测并不正确了：一个小女孩蜷缩在垃圾箱里，奄奄一息。  
“看着怎么这么眼熟啊？” 智秀努力回想自己在哪里见过这张脸。  
“如果我的记忆没错，应该就是……” 彩英努力排除垃圾箱中秽物的臭味，辨别着小女孩身上的气味，“没错了，就是珠宝店的那个小哨兵。”  
“我有个疯狂的想法。” 智秀短暂想了一会儿，不确定地说道。  
“别告诉我你又想做慈善了，姐姐。”

***

虽然Y市的整个城市都有控温系统，但是海边夜晚的风还是有些凉。红湾此刻一片漆黑，Jennie把车停在离码头不远的集装箱后，打开车内的暖风。海上风平浪静，是个适合靠岸的好天气。为了随时行动，她一直开着精神屏障。  
在大概等了一个半小时后，码头处的海面上出现了一闪一闪的灯光。

船靠岸了。  
Jennie的三点钟方向也出现了悬浮车，她把座椅放平，以免被发现。车子路过集装箱，拐了个弯，停在了码头处。Jennie用夜视望远镜观察停船处的动静。“是杨，” Jennie有些惊讶，“这票应该不小，杨都亲自出动了。”  
杨十分警觉地四处观察了一番，并释放出精神体在周围放哨。船上先走下来一个中年男子，穿着邋遢，大概有五六天没刮胡子了，他们说了一会儿话。男人又去船舱里，不一会儿，几个孩子从船舱里出来，身上还穿着热带地区的衣服。  
Jennie用相机记录下了这一切。她现在是单打独斗，所以很清楚不应该硬碰硬这个道理。  
车队很快就开走了，Jennie把盯梢的收获发给mini。  
“我该夸你沉着冷静了，Jen。” Mini回到。  
“别说没用的了，局里的情况怎么样了？”  
“还是有几个白的，情况还没那么糟。”  
“不管怎样，别掉以轻心。监测的那条线路还有新消息吗？”  
“没了。都用的一次性号码，她们行动非常小心。”  
“回头说吧，我先回家。”  
“注意安全。”

***

普雅在废弃工厂的一间办公室里来回踱步。这里经过了班汉尽心尽力的长达两月余的改造，已经能够给普雅的办公提供相当舒适的环境；瘾君子们因为不想惹麻烦、遭受皮肉之苦，早就躲到城市的其他角落活动去了。  
“如果下次还答应沃特金斯的坐地起价，我们的利润空间就更小了。” 班汉的那只义眼换成了更新的型号，在眼眶里转着，使他的整张脸看上去更诡异。  
“现在除了国安局官方要抽取百分之十的利润，我们还要额外付沃特金斯百分之五。” 见普雅没有说话，班汉继续说道。

“她手里有个别人没有的权力，”普雅停止了踱步，坐到了椅子里，她看上去很为难，用手揉着太阳穴。“只有她有权限关闭红湾所有的监控设备，所以暂时没办法。”  
“不过沃特金斯也送了我们一个人情，小姐。关于杀了老爷的小杂种，她那边给了我们一点新情报。” 提到复仇的事，班汉兴奋地脸上的肌肉微微抽动。  
“什么？”   
“她的结合对象，现在在明面上活动，比较好接触。刚刚从国安局辞职了。沃特金斯说她不老实。”  
“这个狐狸，想借刀杀人啊。到时候她又能撇清关系。”  
“是啊，但何乐而不为呢？要我说，我们先绑了她，不就能钓那个小杂种出来了吗？”  
“沃特金斯都想推出去的活，你以为会很容易吗？我们还是得做好万全的准备。”  
“确实，小姐。” 班汉递给普雅一个芯片。“她也不是什么善茬，是个黑暗向导。”  
“嗯。”普雅在电脑上翻阅着Jennie的资料。“用她来测试一下我们的人造哨兵也行。你先派人盯梢，踩好了点我们就行动。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章就是Lisa救妻了，敬请期待


	21. 幻肢

Chapter 21 幻肢

“就像幻肢效应，懂吗，”Jennie叉了一大口煎薄饼，送进嘴里大嚼特嚼，“有那么一瞬间你会觉得你的精神图景与她的相连，但是当你仔细感知，她又不在那。”  
“过了一个多月了还没适应吗？你们结合才多久啊。” Mini用叉子拨弄着盘子里的炒蛋，它们很快变成了更细小的碎末。  
“人类是不会了解那种感觉的。我们的精神结合，就像焊接一样；在上世纪，打破结合会让你丢半条命。” Jennie又往那一摞煎薄饼上挤了些枫糖浆，“对了，我一会儿得去见一下塔里的线人，所以可能不能跟你打壁球去了。”  
“这节骨眼上你可别胡来啊，最好低调。线人知道你不干了，还会提供线索吗？”Mini匆忙把整盘炒蛋吃完了，“别引来不必要的麻烦。”  
“我和她私交也还不错。而且我有这个。”Jennie晃了晃从兜里掏出来的现金芯片，“谁怕钱咬手啊。”

事实证明Jennie说得没错，金斯堡的确应约和她见面了。她们把接头地点选在了东区的一个小酒馆里：这里到处脏兮兮的，地板油腻到不注意就会滑倒，穿着皮夹克的超重白直男们在打桌球，丝毫不怕其他人看到他们已经脱发的头顶。  
她们选择了暗处的一个卡座坐下。“两杯金汤力。” Jennie没有征求金斯堡的意见就对服务员说。他很快为她们端上了酒。  
“我就不喝了，这还没到下午呢，我可不想醉着回实验室。”金斯堡把酒杯向Jennie的方向推了推，“就不叙旧了，你要的药。”金斯堡把一个小手包放在桌上。  
“够意思。”Jennie把芯片交给金斯堡，“最近实验进行到哪一步了？”  
“别提了。上次袭击你们的黑暗哨兵，我看他有点飘飘然。很难控制。人体试验目前处于停摆状态，我们奉命开发黑暗哨兵的反制措施呢。”  
“有进展吗？”  
“你看我这样像是有进展吗？”金斯堡苦笑了一下，指了指自己的黑眼圈。  
“浑水摸鱼挺好的，为了不人道的事业拼尽全力，等塔倒了你也一样是罪人。”  
“枪口抬高一寸的道理我懂。”金斯堡叹了口气。

等金斯堡走了有一会儿，Jennie埋了单，从小酒馆慢悠悠走出来。这里离漫画店不远，大概需要步行两个街区。如果抄近道，从一个亚洲超市走的话，就更近一些。Jennie给智秀发信息。

Jennie：  
现在能出来取药吗？我又弄来了一些。  
智秀：  
太好了，正想联系你呢。她刚睡着。我现在就出去。  
Jennie：  
不急，我可以在隔壁坐一会儿。她状态怎么样？  
智秀：  
今天还可以。早餐后又出现幻觉来着。我们没办法，给她加大了剂量。五分钟之后老地方见。  
Jennie：  
一会儿见。

Jennie把通讯器揣回上衣口袋，握了握那只手包，穿过超市，进入了超市后身的小巷。一瞬间，Jennie觉得有一种压迫感向她袭来，她准备打开屏障。但是太迟了，她被电击枪突然袭击，失去了知觉。

***

“做得好，班汉。”  
Jennie睁开眼睛，发现自己坐在凳子上，四肢被牢牢绑着。她看向四周，此时她应该身处一家废弃的厂房，面前的女人看着十分面熟，在她身边站着的老年男人弯着腰，看上去对她的赞赏十分受用。  
“你好，Jennie小姐。”女人看Jennie醒来，打了个招呼。“如果我没记错的话，我们之前应该见过。”  
“拍卖会上？” Jennie想起了那次行动，她用十分不引人注意的方法追踪了她。“这么看来，我现在应该是在西区的那个工厂。” 虽然并不处于有利的位置，但Jennie仍然没有示弱。

女人愣了一下，随机恢复了那种假装礼貌的神情：“啊，当然了。能在拍卖会上见到你，绝不是偶遇。只是我后悔当时为什么没认出那个小杂种，不然你今天也不会在这儿了。”女人看向身边的老年男人，“班汉。”  
“是，小姐。”  
男人走到Jennie身边，拿出电击枪，对准Jennie的胸口：“那小杂种现在在哪？”  
“不知道。我们已经打破结合了。”  
男人给电击枪调了个档，按动了开关。  
Jennie先是感觉刀割般的痛，紧接着浑身的肌肉收紧，难以控制地颤抖着。  
电击停止了。  
“知道你们向导身子骨弱。特意调成了低电压。怎么样？” 男人咧嘴笑着，露出残破的黄牙。  
“Jennie小姐，” 女人从对面的椅子上站起来，走近了一些，“既然打破了结合，那就更不值当为她硬捱了。我看顶多再三轮，你怕是小命不保喽。我们都是人类，你那些精神屏障什么的，也没用。我是不忍心看无辜人受牵连，毕竟我们两个又没仇。”  
“一个唱红脸，一个唱白脸？” Jennie不屑地笑了一声，“我说了，我，不，知，道，她，在，哪。哪个字你没听懂？”  
电击再一次袭来。这一次的Jennie有所准备，哥哥教过她，虽然向导的身体很弱，但她可以在极端情况下把意识抽离到精神图景里去，只要一息尚存，就还有可能占上风。但是她从来都没有练习过如何在身体遭受剧痛的时候展开精神屏障。她尝试着集中精力，打开屏障，但是都失败了。  
电击又一次停止了，这是个好机会。  
“再问一次，她在哪？”  
Jennie没有回答，她打开屏障，图景就在眼前。她尝试快速抽离意识到图景里去，但是她的计划似乎被识破了，电击再一次开始。  
Jennie觉得自己快失去意识了，她的心脏在电击的间隙疲惫地跳动着，随时准备罢工。“如果Lisa在就好了，”这么一个想法冒了出来，“如果我是因为保护她死的，或许可以对她不那么内疚。”  
“再问你一次……”  
“还不说？……”  
外界的声音离Jennie越来越远。  
她挣扎着尝试最后一次展开精神图景，这一次的感觉却是久违的熟悉，就像她第一次和Lisa的精神结合一样：她被一股炙热的力量包裹着，向上托起。  
有那么一刻，她甚至觉得自己看见了Kuma向她跑来。  
“就像幻肢效应，”Jennie心想，“不过死在这种感觉里应该也不错。”

“看来你跟你爸一样蠢，普雅。”一个熟悉的声音响起了，那个带着点鼻音和奶气的声音冷冷地说道，“不过你就没他那么幸运了，我不会让你死得那么痛快的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一阶段的分别结束啦！要和好惹


	22. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa终于来到西区工厂营救Jennie，但一切会那么顺利吗？

Jennie花了大概快一分钟，才确定眼前发现的一切不是幻觉：自己日思夜想的哨兵现在就站在自己眼前，她的头发稍微长了些，扎成马尾，她的精神屏障向Jennie延伸，将Jennie紧紧包裹起来。她感觉热热的，先前被电击后那种心率失常的感觉慢慢消失了。Lisa的精神体kuma跑到Jennie的面前，对敌人露出牙齿，发出“呜呜”声。

“那你还真错了。小杂种。”普雅对着空气拍了两下手，大概有六七个哨兵从前门和后门进入了厂房，“你说的对，我父亲当年低估了你，的确不太明智。但你不会觉得我毫无准备吧？班汉！”

班汉趁Lisa还没有来得及接近Jennie，拿出一把刀，抵在Jennie的脖子上。“小杂种，血债血偿。”  
班汉的刀在Jennie的颈动脉上割了一个口子。  
一切发生得太快，Jennie甚至没有感觉到疼痛。一开始，血液的流失竟然令她感觉到有些轻松，刚刚由于电击产生的耳鸣和头部胀痛减轻了不少。一秒，两秒过去了，她的视线开始模糊。她努力维持着建立起来的精神屏障，尽量不打断和Lisa的暂时精神结合。但是清醒逐渐离她而去。“Lisa呀，对不起……”

“Jennie！”Lisa大喊，尝试着奔向Jennie，可同时敌方的哨兵开始行动，Lisa只能分神去抵挡他们的攻击。“智秀，彩英，我们在西区厂房，快来支援！Jennie要挺不住了……” Lisa对着通讯耳机说道。kuma帮Lisa干掉了两个比较弱的哨兵——他们被咬穿了股动脉，脸上渐渐没了血色。Lisa拼尽全力突破障碍来到Jennie身边，她已经渐渐失去意识，红色的鲜血染红了她白色的上衣。

“我记得父亲跟我说你14岁的时候就能单挑成年哨兵了，”普雅退回房间的一角，“欣赏”着眼前的一切，“今天让我看看你的能耐。”“小姐，这样是不是有点冒险？我看您还是先去安全一点的地方……”普雅挥挥手打断了他，此时Lisa又使两个哨兵失去了意识，“我们还有杀手锏呢，怕什么。”

前一段时间的放纵和疏于锻炼令Lisa有些体力不支。“你得坚持下去，Jennie还等着你去救。” Lisa强撑着躲过对手的一个又一个攻击，她的反应比之前慢了一些，但收拾这些小喽啰问题不大。Kuma帮她咬伤了最后一个哨兵，她用匕首结束了他的生命。

“Jennie！”Lisa快步跑到Jennie处，将她从椅子上解绑。此时的Jennie已经失血过多，失去了最后的意识。Lisa尝试着用建立起来的精神屏障保护她的意识，温热的血液不断从Jennie的脖颈流出来，浸湿了Lisa的衣服。

“还没结束呢。班汉。” 普雅给了班汉一个眼神。厂房车间二楼的一道闸门打开了，一名大概七英尺高的壮硕哨兵从二楼一跃而下。“你不是说不让我死得痛快吗？这句话还给你。想你刚刚那一番搏斗，体力也消耗得差不多了。”普雅轻蔑地笑了一下，对哨兵下了一道命令：“攻击到她死为止。”

哨兵缓慢地点了点头，跑向Lisa。他的肌肉及其发达，大概有三百磅重，Lisa似乎能感觉到水泥地面的震动。她快速架起Jennie，将她放到一个安全的角落，然后打开屏障，迎接这个巨型哨兵的撞击。

砰。

巨型哨兵突破了屏障。他虽然缓慢，但每一次攻击都异常精准，Lisa很快招架不住。耳机响了起来。  
“Lisa，再坚持一下，我们在全速赶往西区。”

Lisa被巨型哨兵逼到了角落。好在相对巨型哨兵，她较瘦小。Lisa找准时机，从哨兵的腋下绕到他的后背，将袖中的匕首瞄准他的心脏，狠狠插到了他的身上。“这下应该结束了。”

但是等待Lisa的并不是巨人的倒下。

“哈哈，要我说，你还是嫩了些。他是我们研发的人造哨兵，加强了愈合能力和肌肉厚度的。你那把小匕首，也不过十公分长吧。”普雅冷笑了一声。

巨人像是没有痛感一样，将长手伸到后背，拔出了匕首。几滴血从伤口冒出来，伤口很快愈合了。他转过身，掐住了Lisa的脖子。

Lisa整个人被提了起来，双脚离地。她尝试着用双腿攻击敌人，但她已经脱力了。

那种熟悉的窒息感觉来了。她的每一个细胞都努力挣扎着吸收体内所剩不多的氧气，血流的声音在脑中回响。“呼呼”。“呼呼”。“十年前你就应该这么死。小杂种。”普雅咬着牙缓慢地说，“如果不是父亲大发慈悲，你根本活不到今天。”随着掐着脖子的手力道的加重，十二岁那一天在地下室小房间里的恐惧也随之而来。但与那时不同的是，这一次她想活。为了Jennie。

“Lisa，我的孩子。” 妈妈的声音再一次响起。  
“妈妈。” Lisa跑过去，牵住妈妈的手，现在她已经比妈妈高了。“妈妈，我需要回去，我不能走。”  
“我的宝贝，你受苦了。”妈妈的脸很模糊，Lisa并看不清，但她感觉出妈妈在哭。  
“妈妈，你和我说过生命的意义，我想我找到了。妈妈能不能帮我回去？只要能坚持到Jennie获救就好。”Lisa蹲下来，抱住妈妈。  
“可是孩子，你的生命不是为别人存在的。”  
“我的是，妈妈。我不能没有她。”  
“这很冒险，孩子，如今你想要打赢，你只能走一条路。”妈妈怜惜地摸着Lisa的头，“但是你可能会永堕黑暗之中。你愿意为她冒险吗？”  
“我愿意，妈妈。只要她能活着。”  
“将你的屏障关闭，把所有的能量都释放出来。”妈妈将Lisa扶起来，“也许是最后一次见你了，我的孩子。”

Lisa回过神，砰砰。砰砰。她能听见自己的心跳声。她关闭了自己的屏障，将整个身体、所有感官都毫无保留地交给自己的本能。  
她知道妈妈的意思。想要打败眼前的这个异常强大的哨兵，她需要失控。

巨人哨兵察觉到了对手的变化。她的身体逐渐发热，所有的肌肉充血，红血丝布满了眼球。她抬手掰开了哨兵掐着她脖子的右手——整个手掌都被折成了两段。眼前发狂的哨兵似乎拥有了瞬移的能力，巨型哨兵的力量再也不是优势，他所有的攻击都扑空了。

“Lisa！Jennie！” 待智秀和彩英赶到时，Lisa正整个人骑在巨人哨兵的身上，他的头已经被Lisa攻击到牢牢嵌进了水泥地面里，白色的脑浆四溅，但Lisa还丝毫没有停手的意思；而Jennie躺在角落一动不动，生死未卜。  
“彩英，把那两个人类控制住！”  
彩英用能量场罩住了普雅和班汉；又将两人分别铐起来。

“Jennie！” 彩英赶到Jennie身边，用热熔枪将Jennie的伤口封住，但此刻Jennie的脸十分惨白。“彩英，小心！” 彩英回头，发现Lisa向自己扑来。彩英抱住Jennie闪到一旁。Lisa转而向说话的智秀发起攻击。  
“什么情况，欧尼？”  
“Lisa她……应该是狂化了。”智秀边跑边说，“不过幸好我带了这个。”她掏出一把能量枪，调高能量，一边躲着，一边瞄准Lisa射了一枪。被控制住的Lisa倒地挣扎着，喉咙中发出野兽般的愤怒吼叫。

“终于控制住了，”智秀和彩英站起身，将Jennie架起，“我们先把他们弄上车，回去再说。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章要稍微虐一下啦。


	23. 井

……

下落。

下落。

下落。

Lisa睁开眼，发现自己身处黑暗之中，这黑暗似乎没有边际，没有初始，也不会终结。失重的感觉令Lisa感到不适，但她无法停止。她尝试呼救，但黑暗吞没了她的声音。

她花了好一段时间才接受一个事实：她的意识被困在了“井”里。

***

“还是没有反应吗，” 彩英将一张更厚一些的毯子拿到Lisa的房间里，“生命体征正常吗？”  
“刚才心率有些快，现在正常了，呼吸也比较平稳。” 智秀叹了口气，接过彩英的毯子，帮Lisa盖好。Lisa躺在床上，一动不动，睁开的双眼毫无神采，如同一具行尸走肉。  
“这不会是传说中的……”彩英坐在智秀身边，递给智秀一个三明治。  
“‘狂化’”，智秀咬了一口三明治，“没有向导的约束，哨兵在战斗中会失去控制。之后会坠入‘井’中。”  
“有方法吗？”  
“及时摄入向导素的话有挽回的可能，但是太晚了。”  
“如果我们不分头行动的话……”彩英眼圈红了。  
“我们都没错，彩英啊。”智秀抚摸着彩英的背，“现在要坚强起来，不要自责了。”  
“传说狂化的哨兵，会永远被困在‘井’里……”彩英沮丧地揉搓着脸。  
“会有办法的，彩英。Jennie现在已经脱离危险了不是吗？她是黑暗向导，等她恢复了，她会有办法的。”

彩英抹了抹眼泪：“嗯。现在Jennie欧尼状态不错，医生说应该今天或者明天就会醒了。”  
“我们去看看。”

Y市综合医院。  
Jennie躺在病床上，此时面色已经红润了一些，病床旁的心电监护仪发出平稳的“滴滴”声。“等她醒了，我们得快点把她转移到安全屋去。” 智秀坐下来，在Jennie的床边撑着头，翻阅着刚刚从床尾拿下来的病例。  
“现在应该没什么大碍，”智秀把病例挂回床尾，“我看不然我们就在这守着吧，安全屋那边有史蒂夫守着呢。”  
“我也这么想。”彩英也在病床边坐下来，“要说谁醒，也是Jennie欧尼先醒，她得第一时间了解情况。”  
“彩英啊。” 智秀突然坐直了，身体向前倾，“你看，Jennie的手是不是动了一下？”  
彩英站起来。“Jennie？”

床上的人渐渐睁开眼睛。  
“Jennie啊，你终于醒啦！” 智秀兴奋地说。  
“Lisa……”  
“我去倒杯水。” 彩英起身。  
“Lisa呀，对不起……智秀欧尼？” Jennie花了几秒钟才完全清醒过来，发现Lisa不在。  
“Jennie啊，你终于醒了。你昏迷三天了。” 智秀说道。  
彩英把水杯递给智秀，她将病床摇到Jennie能够微微坐起的角度，“喝点水吧。”  
“Lisa呢？” Jennie顾不上喝水。  
“Jennie啊。Lisa在战斗中狂化了……我们没来得及。现在她的意识应该在井里，对外界毫无反应。”  
Jennie握着水杯的手微微颤抖着，彩英将杯子接了过去。  
“她在哪？”Jennie完全坐起来，扯掉插在手臂上的管子，“带我去见她。”  
“我想我们还是等医生……”  
“没时间了，彩英，智秀欧尼。你说我已经昏迷三天了，如果再耽误下去，Lisa可能就回不来了。”

***

Lisa感觉不到困和累，她仍然在下落。起先对失重的不适已经消失了，她是优秀的哨兵，适应环境的能力很强。话说回来，毕竟挣扎和哭喊也是没用的，如果她没有办法回去，她应该会在这里呆上几十年、上百年……不，在“井”里，计算时间已经没有意义。现实世界可能已经是三十几世纪，也有可能才过了一秒。她开始回想自己短短的一生中那些重要的时间点，那些痛苦的，或者给她带来幸福的，来冲淡自己的恐惧，她试图借这个忘掉自己被困在井里的现实。她甚至开始怀念自己被卖给妓院的那些日子，那些她身体遭受过的痛苦，起码那些痛苦告诉她，她还活着，还跟这个世界有着某些联系。

她突然想起小时候和妈妈的那些日子。妈妈会在不工作的时候带她去夜市，她喜欢河边夜市的那个旋转木马，妈妈会站在外围看她坐在马背上不知厌烦地坐上一圈又一圈。而这份回忆也成为了她在觉醒前遭受折磨时的安全之地。

Jennie得救了吗？Lisa希望如此，但是她不确定。她脑海中关于Jennie的最后一个景象就是她奄奄一息地躺在角落里，巨型的哨兵随即扑上来，挡住了她的视线。然后她就失控了。

她开始回想她们在一起的那一个月。她回忆Jennie做给她的哨兵特供韩式料理（Jennie觉得味道寡淡，但Lisa仍然被呛到流泪的第一次“试菜”）、她们的结合、那些彻夜长谈和完美的性爱。

靠着这些回忆，Lisa感觉到身体起了一些变化。她逐渐开始有了温暖的感觉，但是下降的速度并没有停止，向下的通道似乎也还是看不到尽头。

***

Lisa所藏身的这个安全屋同样位于东区，是Mini找到Jennie之后，替智秀和彩英安排的。“国安局有上千间安全屋，但大多数都被高层当成出轨时的性爱堡垒了。根本不会有人过问。” mini在智秀和彩英对安全屋的保密性产生担忧的时候这样说道。

它是一家汽车旅馆二楼走廊尽头的一间被额外加工过的房间：整个房间做了隔音处理，窗户玻璃被换成防弹的，浴室的通风口用最坚固的合金加固过。

Jennie还没有力气站稳，在下了车之后，由智秀和彩英搀扶着上楼（她们本来准备了轮椅，但是这家上世纪风格的旅馆没有无障碍通道）。  
“Jennie啊，你要保持情绪平稳。她现在不会对外界有任何反应。” 智秀一边开门一边说道。  
旅馆房间不是很大，除了Lisa躺着的那张床之外，在床边的空隙勉勉强强塞了两张行军床，“我和彩英得在这守着。” 智秀不好意思地说道，好像这是她的不对似的。  
“谢谢你们一直保护着Lisa。我没能帮上忙，还惹来了麻烦……”Jennie坐到Lisa身边，抚摸着她的额头。  
“这跟你没有关系，Jennie。”彩英安慰道，她们本来找的就是Lisa。  
“这些都不重要啦，” 智秀接过话，“重要的是Lisa。你有办法把她的意识带回来吗？”  
“以前在我哥哥拿回来的书上看到过，” Jennie握着Lisa的手，它还有温度，但没有回握她，“但是那只是理论……不过我觉得我可以试试。”  
“需要准备什么？我和智秀欧尼去准备。”  
“很简单，对于黑暗向导来说。”Jennie深吸了一口气说道，“不过我需要一把刀。”

智秀从口袋里抽出了一把军刀，将刀刃弹出来，递给Jennie：“答应我不要勉强。我们不能再失去你了。”

Jennie点了点头。她艰难地在Lisa的右侧躺下，用刀在Lisa的右臂内侧和自己的左臂内侧各划开了一个大概十公分的口子。献血立马流出来。  
“你的身体才刚恢复好，Jennie啊……” 智秀担忧地说道。  
“相信我，我有数。”Jennie将她们的伤口对准，十指相扣，闭上了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章会发糖的我发誓


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设如山，所有对哨向设定的改编都服务于剧情

***  
“在成为向导之后，还有很多要学习的呢。”哥哥温柔地摸了摸Jennie的头，看着她翻阅着自己从塔带回来的一些书，“如果感兴趣的话，每周末我回来都可以教你。”  
“真的？” Jennie睁大了眼睛。  
“嗯，不过有一些我还没有学过呢。”  
“那哥哥可以先教我学过的呀。”  
……  
Jennie是个比哥哥有天赋得多的向导。她觉醒得很早，甚至在15岁的时候就学会了如何建立坚固的精神屏障；在哥哥回家度过的那些周末，他们在自家天台上练习了很多同龄人不可能掌握的格斗技巧。当哥哥发现Jennie是黑暗向导的时候，他既惊喜又担忧。  
“Jennie啊，可能以后哥哥教不了你啦。”  
“因为你现在已经打不过我了吗？”Jennie调皮地编排哥哥。  
“是一方面原因。而且用屏障攻击这一招我还没教你，你已经学会了。”  
“我从书上随便看的。结果就成功啦。”  
“所以呀，天才向导我已经指导不了喽。”哥哥失落地叹了口气。  
……  
“哥，我在书上看到，如果哨兵的意识被困在井里，也不是没有办法将她带回的，是吗？ ”  
Jennie和哥哥分别躺在天台的两张懒人椅上，看着夜空。  
“已经看那么深奥的书了吗，”哥哥刮了一下Jennie的鼻子，“办法是有啦。但是没人成功过。只有和哨兵配对、精神和肉体都结合过的向导才有救回哨兵的希望。大概七八年前有过一个案例……”  
“结果呢？” Jennie迫不及待地打断哥哥。  
“结果，向导和哨兵一起被困在‘井’里，现在都在医院，靠塔的补助养着呢，到了退休年龄就直接会被安乐死。”  
“那样也好，” Jennie的头枕着手，看着星星，“至少他们在黑暗的世界里还有彼此。”

***

Jennie发现眼前的一切并非像她少年时想得那么糟糕。如果说“井”中的景象是这样，Lisa应当不会感到非常恐惧：  
这里是热带的某个地区，即使地处河畔，但热浪仍然阵阵袭来，潮湿的空气令Jennie透不过气。  
不过好歹这里是白天，与传说中的黑暗一点都不沾边儿。  
如果在现实世界，这里应该是一派繁荣。在河边走了一段时间的Jennie搞清楚了，这里应该是泰国的某处：大大小小的小吃摊写着英文和泰文的菜单。一个巨大的摩天轮处于市场的正中央。  
但是这里空无一人，摩天轮兀自空转着；摊贩们也都不见了，但食物还在。  
Jennie听到了音乐声，她循声望去，看见不远处有一座很大的旋转木马。机器还在运转，音乐现在播放到了“Frosty the snowman”。她想起Lisa说过的，在她小时候，如果感到痛苦，就会让精神来到“安全之地”，在她的描述里，那里也有一座旋转木马。

难道她在这里吗？Jennie快步走过去。  
“我明白Lisa为什么不惜一切代价要救你了，因为你也肯冒险来救她。”一个温柔友好的声音从背后响起，Jennie转过身，一位穿着一袭白衣的和善女人笑盈盈地看着她。  
“你好，请问……” 话一说出口，Jennie就收住了，因为眼前的女人和Lisa实在是太像了。“您是……Lisa的妈妈吗？”  
女人点点头。“你好。上一次见Lisa的时候太匆忙了，她没来得及跟我介绍你。你叫什么名字？”  
“Jennie。很高兴见到你，阿姨。我……”Jennie有些局促，女人觉察到了这一点，转移了话题：“你应该想问，为什么你和Lisa的血液相连，却看到了我。”  
Jennie点点头。  
木马旁有一张户外桌，女人拉着Jennie来到桌旁坐下。  
“哨兵被困在她自己的‘井’里，每个人的‘井’都不同。” 女人用眼神指了指仍在旋转的巨大机器，“就像是人类说的‘地狱’，每个哨兵都会在‘井’里经历自己生命中最痛苦的一些回忆。这里就是Lisa的某些场景。”  
“但为什么她不在？”  
“可能是她狂化的程度太严重，也可能是她被困在了两个场景的缝隙里了。”女人叹了口气，“这是我和Lisa共同的场景，原本以为我们会有交集。  
“您和Lisa共同的？”Jennie不解。  
女人挥了一下手。木马处突然聚集了一些人。Jennie看见童年的Lisa在木马上上上下下，发出“咯咯”的笑声，年轻一些的Lisa妈妈拿着相机替小Lisa拍照。  
轰。  
一声巨响之下，一切都停止了，人们尖叫、哭泣着，木马的某处爆炸了，一些人体的残肢散落在地上，到处都是血。

眨眼的工夫，木马处又恢复了平静的样子。  
“大概五分钟之后，一切还会重演。”女人平静地说。

“恐怖袭击？”Jennie瞪大了眼睛，由于突然的惊吓，心脏狂跳着。  
“Lisa就在5岁生日那一天成了孤儿，”女人的眼睛湿润了，“我用精神屏障保护了她，但是没能保护自己。”  
“您……也是哨兵。”  
“我现在所剩的精神力量不多了，Jennie。如果你想接Lisa回去，只能靠你自己了。我只能送你到这些图景里去。相信你能想出办法。给我你的手。”  
Jennie照做了。一股浓浓的暖意从指尖流入，女人的影像一点点消失了。

***

Jennie在最初的这个场景中探寻着，试图找到一些线索。她尝试着发动自己的本能，但是向导的精神力在“井”中只能发挥出微弱的作用。她感知到有一股力量藏在木马的售票亭里。  
她小心地打开售票亭的门，一个小小的身躯瑟缩在逼仄的房间里。  
“Lisa？”Jennie轻轻叫出了她的名字。  
小女孩抬起了头，她困惑地看着Jennie，脸上还有泪痕。“姐姐知道我的名字？”  
看到5岁的爱人是一种很奇怪的感觉。Jennie决定不说出“信不信由你，我是你长大后的女朋友”这种话。“嗯，我认识你的妈妈，她告诉我的。”  
听到“妈妈”两个字，小Lisa的眼泪又涌了上来，她从小声啜泣变成了号啕大哭。  
Jennie蹲下来，把小Lisa揽在怀里，抚摸着她的后背。“乖Lisa……”  
Jennie等小Lisa的哭声渐渐停了，抬起她的小脸。“是害怕爆炸才躲到这里的吗？” Jennie问。  
“嗯。”小Lisa用袖子抹了抹眼泪，“可是无论Lisa怎么躲，还是会被变到木马上去。”  
“姐姐带你去安全的地方好吗？” Jennie好像忽然明白了。这样问道。

大多数哨兵的“井”应该是一个场景才对；但Lisa的灵魂似乎四分五裂了，因为她有太多痛苦的过去。眼前这个五岁的Lisa大概是灵魂碎片之一。她无论如何也要把她带走。

“可是妈妈……”  
“Lisa呀，”Jennie捧着Lisa的脸，帮她擦掉流出来的眼泪，“这是你的妈妈拜托我的。”Jennie不擅长哄小孩子，一时想不出合适的理由。  
“妈妈走不了了是吗。”小Lisa平复了一下情绪。  
“我不想对你撒谎，但你说的对。”Jennie怜爱地看着小Lisa。  
“以前妈妈说，不应该跟陌生人走。但我喜欢姐姐，而且姐姐认识妈妈。”小Lisa牵起Jennie的手。  
Jennie最大限度地使用能量，试图突破这个场景的边界。她紧紧握住小Lisa的小手，将这个图景的边缘打开一个缺口，整个图景开始崩塌。

***

Jennie蹲下来，在图景崩塌的瞬间护住了小Lisa。现在一切归于平静，她站起来，场景变了，现在她们身处一个地下的破旧旅馆。走廊十分阴暗狭窄，尽头的房间传来女孩凄惨痛苦的嚎叫。  
Jennie牵着小Lisa继续向房间走去。一个男人从房间走出来，整理了一下裤子和衬衫扣子，似乎没有看见对面的Jennie和小Lisa，径自穿过Jennie的身体离开了。  
Jennie走进尽头的房间。那是长大了一些的Lisa。她衣衫不整，双手被绑着，双腿都是皮带抽出的血痕。Jennie的心揪了一下，她忍住自己的眼泪。“嗨，你能看见我吗？”Jennie问女孩。  
“救我出去，求你了。” 大一些的Lisa向Jennie求救。  
Jennie向她伸出了手。

***

收集Lisa灵魂碎片的过程并不轻松：Jennie看到了很多Lisa并没有跟她分享过的一些她的阴暗过去。她的灵魂四分五裂，她被折磨、被逼迫成为杀手、在没有向导的情况下靠向导素完成一次又一次任务，有几次她差点丧命。  
走过这些场景，Jennie就走过了Lisa的过去，她现在终于清楚，为什么Lisa会经常做噩梦，为什么她的内心那么封闭，她身上的每一处伤疤都是怎么来的。  
她在Lisa被塔救出去的那个场景见到了哥哥：彼时他和杨刚刚完成结合，就是他和杨把Lisa带回塔接受培训，成为一名优秀的哨兵的。这无疑也强化了Jennie和Lisa的某种联系，原来她们的命运从那时就交织在一起了。

她继续随着时间向前推移，最后一个场景是她万万没有想到的：她们来到了她的精神图景。

***

不断在下坠的Lisa在这一段时间里掌握了一些可以让自己的精神休息的方法。她回过神来，发现下降的速度变慢了，与其说是下降，倒不如说她正悬浮在空中，眼前也突然有了星星点点的光亮。现在她的内心已经平静，就像杨教她的那样，优秀的哨兵要学会根据环境调整自己的感官和激素水平（虽然在这里并用不到什么感官和激素）。她觉得累了。她存在在那个世界的二十多年，比普通人的四十年都要漫长：被剥夺了童年、成为杀人机器，又经历了背叛（虽然现在如果她还能见到Jennie，她会抱住她告诉她她不在意），突然全世界都安静下来了，没有了早就听倦的白噪音，也不用建立屏障，似乎也不错。Lisa为自己的好心态感到惊讶。

突然，一股强大的力量将她向前吸过去，速度快极了，并不存在的空气摩擦着她的皮肤，让她感觉火辣辣的。

她睁开眼，发现自己在Jennie的精神图景里。  
小雏菊盛开着，是个晴朗的好天气。  
有几道白光飞进了Lisa的胸膛。Lisa突然有了一种非常充实、完整的感觉。好像心里多年的一个窟窿被什么东西填补了。很多种情绪涌上心头，令她无所适从。呼吸变得急促，她晕了过去。

再次醒来的时候，Lisa发现Kuma舔着自己的脸。  
“Lisa！”Jennie抱起Lisa，将她紧紧拥在怀里，好像要把她揉碎一样，“是你吗，告诉我你上一次在现实世界里是什么时间。”Jennie一边不断吻着Lisa，一边问道。  
“在西区的工厂……”Lisa有些不清楚状况，“Jennie……你怎么……我为什么在你的精神图景里？” Lisa捧着Jennie的脸，跪坐起来，“你没事了？谢天谢地！”  
“我才应该说‘谢天谢地’才对！傻瓜！” Jennie带着哭腔，“我差点把你弄丢了。”她再次紧紧抱着Lisa，她抱得太用力了，令哨兵都无法呼吸，“我差点把你弄丢了。”  
眼泪大滴大滴地从Jennie的眼中流下来，打湿了Lisa的衣服。  
“我这不是好好的吗。”Lisa温柔地说，轻轻抚摸着Jennie的头。

Jennie抱着Lisa哭了一会儿，等她平复了一下心情，Jennie结束了这个令Lisa有些“窒息”的拥抱。  
“现在能跟我讲讲，我是怎么突然到你精神图景里来了吗？向导小姐。”  
“说来话长。”Jennie擦干眼泪，“我们得赶紧回去了，你的意识已经离开身体太久了。”

***

等Lisa再一次睁开眼，发现她和Jennie手牵手躺在床上，智秀和彩英一脸焦急地看着她们。

“Lisa？你醒了？”彩英先看到Lisa恢复意识，惊喜地喊道。  
Jennie也醒了，Lisa握了握她们十指相扣的手，她们手臂内侧的伤口已经止血了，但有些刺痛。  
智秀和彩英将她们扶起来，靠坐在床头。  
她们的情绪都有些激动，眼中都泛着泪：“我们还以为你们回不来了。”  
“我去了多长时间？”Jennie问。  
“大概十七八个小时。”  
“啊，可把我忙坏啦。” Jennie故作轻松地说，试图让智秀和彩英高兴一些。  
“你们先歇歇吧。一会儿我们给你们送点吃的。有事儿的话叫我们，我们就在隔壁。”彩英和智秀见Lisa和Jennie没事，互相使了个颜色。  
“好好，知道啦。刚好我饿了。” Lisa领会了她们的意思。  
“等你们休息过来，再跟我们讲讲啊。”

现在房间只剩下Lisa和Jennie两个人。她们先是对视了一下，然后都笑了。  
“我该怎么感谢你呢？向导小姐？感谢你把我从‘井’里带回来。”  
“Hmm，让我好好想想。想好了告诉你。”Jennie靠在Lisa的肩上，语气突然悲伤了起来，“你受苦了，Lisa呀。”  
“怎么了？”  
“那些过去的场景，我都看到了。”  
“看过之后有没有觉得我挺可怕的？小时候我杀了很多人，很多好人。” Lisa的神色暗了下来。  
“那不是你的错，宝贝。”Jennie摩挲着Lisa的下巴，“没人会指责一个没有选择的未成年人。”她抬起Lisa的手，亲吻着那些修长的手指，“嘿，我还见到了你五岁的时候。”  
“真的？”  
“特别可爱。而且五岁的Lisa说很喜欢我呢。”  
“是嘛，” Lisa的语气欢快了一些，她抱住Jennie，让两个人重新躺在床上，“这我得承认，你一直是我喜欢的类型。”  
Jennie捏了捏Lisa的脸：“咦，五岁的你可没这么油腻。”

她们笑了一会儿，然后静静地抱在一起。

“我想你了，Jennie。我在‘井’里的时候，想起了很多我们的事。我想让你知道，我已经不生气了，我不在乎你到底有没有骗我，因为我知道它是真的，”Lisa指了指Jennie心脏的位置，“答应我，我们再也不分开了，再也没有秘密，好吗？”

Jennie没忍住泪水。她把头埋在Lisa的颈窝，点了点头。  
“我答应你。再也没有秘密。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 熬夜写了这么一通，发现跟我想象的差距还是太大了。讲故事的能力有限，词汇也很匮乏。有时间大概还会重新写一写这里，本应该很精彩的。请大家将就着看吧


	25. “我不再是那个小女孩了”

Chapter 25 “我不再是那个小女孩了”

“六度分离。” Jennie窝在Lisa的颈窝处，闷闷的声音传出来。她们刚刚进行了结合，房间里的温度仍然很高。“普通人类都可以通过六步建立联系，所以你认识了我哥哥也不奇怪啊。”  
“可我们不是普通人类呀。”Lisa的长手揽着Jennie，拇指在她背后画着圈。“能完美结合的哨兵和向导的生命轨迹是注定会在某一点重合的，即使没有你哥哥，我们也会在某一刻建立一个联系。”

“看不出来我们Lili还是个浪漫派。” Jennie刮了一下Lisa的鼻子。  
“你没看出来的事儿多了。” Lisa凑过去给了Jennie一个长吻，Jennie发出了满意的哼声。

“我觉得我们得起床了，也不能就这么把她俩晾在隔壁啊。我们已经一天一夜没出门儿了。” Jennie缓缓起身，准备穿衣服。经过了和哨兵的结合，她的身体状态好了不少。智秀和彩英又在这期间设法搞到了一些给哨兵的营养针剂，现在Jennie已经能勉强自己走动一会儿了。  
“让我来。” Lisa赶紧帮Jennie把剩下的衣服穿好，又穿上自己的衣服。“正好还有两个人要审呢。”

***

智秀和彩英虽然平时一副小甜心的样子，也对朋友贴心有爱，但是你不得不承认，她们对敌人绝不手软，有时还能想出一些“不太人道”的逼供方法来。不过无伤大雅，大多数情况下，她们都有能力使审讯对象对知道的信息和盘托出，又能够安全抽身。

不过今天她们需要审的是两个硬骨头。  
她们将普雅和班汉关在东区的一处地下储仓单元里，整个房间做了很好的隔音，可以隔离掉“犯人”们的鬼哭狼嚎。

“我再重复一遍问题。说出这次在Y市行动的你们的经手人，你们两个就能囫囵个回家。就这么简单。” 彩英右手窝着电击枪，抵着班汉心脏的位置。“听说你两天前也是这么对我朋友的。今天换你来尝尝。”  
班汉的义眼已经被电击到短路了，无神地妄想彩英的身后，他的另一只好眼睛紧紧闭着，丝毫没有合作的意思。  
彩英按动了开关，班汉紧闭双唇，浑身抽搐着。  
“你多大岁数了？50？60？身体还被改造过，我黑进了你们的医疗档案，你的心脏好像也不太好，而且有高血压。高血压病人可承受不了电击，会猝死的。” 智秀走过来，示意彩英先停止电击。“我们也是讲道理的人，说出经手人的名字就行。之前的帐就能一笔勾销。”

“去你们的。一群贱人。”班汉蹦出这么几个字。  
“看来你没哑巴啊？”智秀被他蹩脚的英语发音逗笑了。“这是好事儿。不过你也该歇歇，我们去问问你主子。”

普雅此时被绑在另外一个隔间，曾经一丝不苟的发型现在很凌乱，拜彩英和智秀所赐。  
“你那个手下，我不得不说，挺忠心耿耿的。” 智秀坐到普雅对面，“不过毕竟年纪大了嘛，我劝你还是招了，看他受苦你心里应该不太好受吧？”

普雅发出了一声冷笑。彩英站起来，调节了一下电击枪的档位，在空中按了一下开关，电击枪发出“噼啪”的声音，冒着蓝色的电光。

“彩英，智秀欧尼，让我来。” Lisa和Jennie不知什么时候已经站在审讯室隔间的门口了。  
“不太好攻破。我和智秀欧尼去买点吃的，你们继续吧。”彩英摇摇头，把电击枪递到Lisa手上。“你们带Jennie去吧，我自己可以。”

“原来还活着啊，小杂种。”普雅瞪着Lisa，恶狠狠地说。  
“‘普雅’，对吧？你爸以前总提起你，在A国留学来着？虽然小时候我没见过你，但是你还是跟你爸爸挺像的。”  
“我爸把你从老鸨手里救出来，让你吃饱穿暖，你却杀了他。”  
“是他的妓院。他训练我，我从十二岁开始为他杀人。这点他没提？”  
普雅咽了口吐沫。“他应该在你觉醒那年就杀了你。小杂种。”  
“可惜他没有。让你失望了。” Lisa把椅子拉近了一点，面对着普雅坐下。“听着，当年杀了你爸，我就已经大仇得报了。我跟你本没有什么深仇大怨，是你来招惹我的，你差点杀了我的向导、害我狂化。现在摆在你面前的路有两条：一个是，五分钟之内，交出你人口买卖的名单和国安局的内线、塔的经手人，我们就扯平。你可以平安回泰国。”  
“不然呢？”  
“你会死。”  
普雅冷笑了一声，“你以为我是什么胆小如鼠的人吗？我在泰国听这句话不下一百次了……”  
“我没说清楚，”Lisa打断她，“我会让你生命中最后的这五分钟生不如死，后悔你曾经出生过。我了解一些折磨人的方法，你知道的，这还是你爸教我的。”

***

“小杂种，你死心吧，我死也不会告诉你的……” 班汉见Lisa进来，恶狠狠地说道。  
“省省，你主子已经招了。” Lisa向班汉晃了晃手里的芯片，“我来不是跟你聊情报的，少给自己脸上贴金了。”  
Lisa坐下来，玩味地看着班汉，手里掂着电击枪。  
“这么多年了，还喜欢电人？” Lisa问道，把电击枪扔到地上。  
“怎么，还想让我在你身上试试吗？”班汉吧唧了一下嘴，露出了残缺不全的黄牙，“你是我最喜欢的小囚犯，那感觉我现在还记得。”  
Lisa脸上露出厌恶的神情，用冷冷的声音回答道：“你这样子帮不了自己，也吓唬不了我。我的向导已经修复了我，我不再是那个你可以随意凌辱的小女孩了。” Lisa站起来。  
“不过在你死前，我想让你知道，我今天杀你不是因为八年前的那些事儿。是因为你差点杀死了我的向导。”  
Lisa掏出枪。  
随着枪响，班汉同椅子一起倒在地上。

***

“普雅怎么办？真的放了她？” 彩英问道。  
“等丑闻披露，有法律制裁她。” Lisa说道，她大口吃着木瓜沙拉，是史蒂夫跑了两个街区在一家泰国人开的小吃店买到的。  
“Lisa说得对，况且，我们不杀她，她泄露了情报，也有一堆人想要她的命。”Jennie说完，充满爱意地看着Lisa，帮她抹去嘴角的沙拉酱。“智秀欧尼看资料了吗？有没有问题？”

“没问题。资料里提到了不少人，他们之间的账目往来、利益分成，都在芯片里。”  
“Lisa厉害啊。她怎么就招了？”  
“没什么，”Lisa吃完了一份，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，“以前干脏活时候的一些方法。”  
“一会儿回去我把资料整理出来，给Mini一份，再发给《每日邮报》、《Y城日报》之类的媒体。我和彩英去，等消息披露，我们再把普雅交出去。”

“要上演大戏了。”


End file.
